Beauty and the Beast
by DannyFan66
Summary: Title kind of says it all, no? Niles and CC. Niles just celebrated his 44th birthday and has suddenly noticed some strange 'after affects'. Hang in there with me... Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Ok peeps, this one is yet another in a long line of Niles and CC fictions. It's also a little out there… I just don't want anyone to get bored. LOL Let me know what you think. - FoG

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 1**

Niles shuddered as he heard Fran call from upstairs. "Maaaggiiee!" Fran finally made her way down stairs. "Niles?" Fran's voice was quieter, but Niles still found himself having to turn his head away from the sound.

"Yes, Miss Fine…what is it?" Niles asked keeping his own voice quiet.

Fran looked around curiously. "Oh, I'm sorry, Niles. Is the baby sleeping?" Then catching herself. "Wait…we don't have a baby?" Fran turned to look at Niles. "Why are we trying to be quiet? Do you have a hangover? You don't usually go out drinking on Monday nights."

Niles sighed. "No, Miss Fine. My ears seem overly sensitive today that's all."

"Well, you know it's almost a full moon. Maybe that's got something to do with it. Everyone gets a little weird around the full moon." Fran left the kitchen to find Maggie.

Niles thought to himself. _"I hope you're wrong my friend. The alternative is too insane to even consider." _"Oh alright already, I'm coming." Niles headed into the office. "Yes, Sir?"

Max looked up. "What is it Niles?"

"You called me, Sir." Niles offered.

Max wrinkled his nose. "No, I didn't. I did ask CC if she knew what you were planning for lunch, but that's it."

"Fine, Sir. I'm sorry. The children asked for barbecued chicken pizza, if that's alright." Max nodded his approval and Niles turned and left. "Crap, this can't be happening."

* * *

Niles was never one to buy into his father's flights of fancy, but he'd heard this story ever since he was old enough to sit still through it. "Dad…" Niles knew he had to ask his father for help now, there was no denying it.

"Niles, my boy, its happening isn't?" Niles father wasn't clairvoyant, but he was the man's father...and he was more than aware of the phases of the moon. "I tried to tell you, Lad, but you didn't listen."

"Hello to you, too. What am I supposed to do, Dad?" Niles sat on the edge of his bed remembering the story well enough too know what would happen eventually as the sun fell lower in the sky. "I've only just had my first…symptoms. It's just my hearing."

"Well, Lad, I could take the Concord and be there tomorrow, but that's not going to help you for tonight." Joseph Brightmore was a spry and amiable man who adored his oldest son and would do anything for him.

Niles sighed. "Just tell me how to handle it."

"Niles, you know this story as well as I. I tried to warn you the last time you were home that you were approaching…the age." Niles's father was never one to discuss his son's age knowing how sensitive a subject it had become for him.

Niles stood and paced his room a little. "Dad, I've still got a good year before I reach the…age as you put it. Why has it started now?"

"Seems you need a refresher in the story…" Joseph sighed into the phone. Niles head dropped and he planted himself firmly in the chair in his room ready to hear the story again.

Joseph began to weave his tale…

"It was in the late sixteen hundreds, just before our ancestors emigrated from Ireland to the Cornwall area of England. It was Jeremiah Brightmore that drove them to leave Ireland. He'd resigned himself to the bachelor life. Playboy life more accurately, he had at least a handful of women he visited regularly. It was just after his 44th birthday when he was returning from one of his little trysts. He'd made the mistake of bedding the daughter of Warren Wolfe. He was a large and hateful man originally from Australia or somewhere, who was prone to violence and disappeared at least once a month.

November 29, 1685 County Cork, Ireland somewhere in the woods.

"So...Brightmore, ya think ye can just take me daughter and walk away, is that it?" The hulk of a man stepped out from behind a tree.

Jeremiah Brightmore was a well built and muscular man. He had reddish blonde hair and deep, crystal clear blue eyes. "'Eh now, Warren, yer girl asked me in and was perfectly willin'" Jeremiah Brightmore wasn't the sharpest tool in his father's shed. "Ya can't fault a man for taken what he's offered."

As the sun dropped further in the sky over the trees Jeremiah heard the most horrible sounds coming from the man before him. "I'll show you how to take what yer offered, Brightmore. May you live a long and tormented life." Wolfe was growling more like a bear than any man Jeremiah had ever crossed paths with and that was a very long list.

Before Jeremiah knew what was happening the hulk of a man was on him. Jeremiah couldn't believe what he'd seen in the brief moment before darkness had overtaken him. He was being attacked not by a man, not by an animal, he had no idea what it was, but when bit into his neck, he prayed that his maker in Heaven would take him.

That prayer went unanswered. Jeremiah woke on the sofa in his parent's living room bandaged and ranting about the man beast that had attacked him in the woods. Everyone thought he was drunk or delirious from the fever, but that only lasted until the following month as the moon grew more and more full in the night sky.

The closer the night of the full moon became the worse the nights were for Jeremiah. On the night of the full moon the transformation was complete. Jeremiah's parents had locked him in his room for what they knew would be his own safety as well as that of theirs and those people in their small Irish village. The Brightmore's were shunned, the family of the monster. No one would associate with them and all of Jeremiah's 'lady friends' suddenly forgot they ever knew him. There had long been rumors of creatures that lived in the woods of County Cork, Ireland. But no one ever actually saw one. Animals and livestock would turn up dead, practically torn apart, around the time of the full moon, but the farmers in the village just chalked it up to wild bears or wolves in the woods. The Brightmore's…they now knew better.

November 30, 1996 New York, just a few days after Niles' 44th birthday.

"That's when the Brightmore's left Ireland forever. The curse followed, but luckily, it was Jeremiah's behavior that eased the following generations of Brightmore men. While all the Brightmore men had his, prowess and cravings for the fairer sex…they didn't have his desire for bachelorhood. All the following generations of Brightmore men who were married before they were your age year never so much as suffered from too much facial hair, let alone the full on curse. You, my boy, will be among the rare few." Joseph finished his story leaving Niles with a terrible headache and a terrible ringing in his ears.

Niles lay back on his bed. "What am I to do, Dad? I can't go back in time. I'm 44 years old…can I still stop the…" Niles couldn't believe he was even going to say the word. Sighing he finished his question. "Can I still stop the curse?"

"Well, Lad, it's going to be a little different now. Up until now all you had to do was marry before your 44th birthday and all you'd have had to deal with was the little bits. But now…" Joseph's voice faded.

Niles frowned at the phone. It wasn't like his father to go so…quiet. "Dad…what do I have to do?"

"You'll have to find a woman…and she will have to love you in spite of your…problem. You'll have to allow her to see you beneath a full moon and she must stand her ground and declare her love." Joseph sounded terribly sad.

Niles sat up in his bed. "Why do I just know that there's more you're not telling me?"

"That's why I told you the age was 45, Niles. Well, that and the fact I didn't think it would ever happen to you. You were always a favorite with the girls. All of your brother's were jealous." Niles was the eldest of six children; he had only one sister, Ophelia, born just after him. Patrick, Quentin, Robert and Stephen are his brothers. Joseph was most proud of his boys' way with the ladies, and his daughter's way of handling men.

Niles rolled his eyes. "Dad…get to the point. What happens when I turn 45?"

"If you haven't found a woman to love you beneath the full of the moon, and marry you before you're 45. The curse is…irreversible. You will transform every full moon for the remainder of your life, married or not." Joseph answered his son. "There is good news. You can end the curse. Thus far in history the few Brightmore men who remained unmarried by their 44th year, never married so the curse continued. If you marry before your 45th birthday, the curse will be broken for your children and those of your brothers."

Niles nearly wept at his plight. "Thanks…Dad, no pressure there." Niles stood, looked at his reflection in the mirror and wondered what he'd look like 'transformed.' "Dad, how do I make sure I don't…hurt anyone?" That's when it occurred to Niles that he'd have to transform fully for this woman whose heart he was supposed to win. "And what about the woman…if we're beneath the full moon, how can I control myself not to…?" Niles just couldn't bring himself to say it. His thoughts swam in his head. _"I couldn't ever really hurt anyone could I? I couldn't actually…kill another living being…"_

Joseph reassured his son. "Lad, you've the kindest and purest of hearts…I don't imagine you could ever hurt anyone. But, it's not going to be easy. Especially at first, it'll be damn hard for you to control. If there's somewhere you can go, I would do it. Doesn't Max have that cabin up in the mountains if Pennsylvania?"

"Yes, the Poconos, it's a fairly crowded tourist area, but the cabin is pretty isolated. Thanks, Dad. I'll tell Max that I need some time off." Niles is about to end the call with his father. "Oh, Dad…" He continues. "It stops after the full moon, right at least for a short time…?"

Joseph smiled into the phone. "Yes, Lad, the symptoms start usually about a week or so before and end with the sunrise after the full moon. But take care, Niles. There will be certain abilities, traits and carry over you'll just have to get used to, like the heightened hearing."

"Alright, Dad. I'd better go; the family will be expecting lunch soon. I'll have the Sheffield cell phone with me. I know Max won't send me down there without it." Niles hung up the phone and felt a little better about his situation having spoken to his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Ok peeps, this one is yet another in a long line of Niles and CC fictions. It's also a little out there… I just don't want anyone to get bored. LOL Let me know what you think. - FoG

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 2**

After lunch Niles explained to Max that he needed a week off for personal time and that he'd see that David would check on them and see to the family's needs in his place. "Well, Niles, since David will be serving in your place, I suppose if it really has to be now…" Max was never happy to lose Niles for so much as a weekend, let alone an entire week. Niles just hoped that this week would give him all he needed to get his 'situation' under control.

Niles packed a bag and made sure to take photos of everyone in the family including Sylvia, Yetta, Val and even CC. Niles wanted to make sure that he was comfortable with all the faces he could potentially see when… under the influence… as he'd decided to refer to it, for now.

Fran met him at the door. "Niles, are ya sure ya gotta go?" Niles cringed at her voice slightly and she grabbed him into a hug. He felt his heart race when in her embrace. This had to be another influence of his ancestor Jeremiah. Everyone joined them in the foyer to say their good-byes.

"Niles…what will do without you, old man? You take care of yourself out there. Here, take the cell phone. I don't want you out of contact. Make sure you call us every day, just to say hello." Max wasn't good at the 'I'll miss you' stuff, but he got the point across.

Maggie gave Niles a hug. "I'll miss you, Niles. Have a fun week."

"It won't be the same without you, Niles." Brighton hugged him as well. "Can I borrow you're Merry Maids swimsuit edition?" Niles smiled and winked at him.

Grace couldn't remember a time when she didn't have Niles around. "I'll miss you, Niles. Come home soon, okay?" She kissed his cheek.

"I will, Miss Grace." Niles could feel his eyes filling.

Niles turned and just as his hand rested on the handle CC came in from the kitchen. "Hey, Hazel…" She went to him and put her hands on his shoulders, he suddenly felt an odd all over calm. "Make sure you bring your tired old butt back in one piece." He couldn't read CC's face, but he got the idea she'd miss him too.

"Yes, Miss Babcock." Everyone stood in shock at Niles' lack of 'come back.' Even CC was genuinely shocked. "I'll miss you…" Niles looked into the faces of the people he loved. "All of you." He cast a glance at CC before he turned and left the mansion, not to return until the day after the full moon.

* * *

Niles arrived in the Pocono's with little of interest to report. He'd decided to keep a journal of all the strange traits or abilities he noticed. So far other than his heightened sense of hearing, there had been nothing, aside from the odd calm that claimed him when CC touched him back at the mansion. He looked around the small cabin that would serve as his home for the week and hoped that he wouldn't destroy any of the family's possessions that it contained.

"I think I'll collect everything breakable and lock it up." Niles made quick work of collecting all the 'breakables' and locking them away in the front closet with anything else he thought he could potentially destroy. He even resigned himself to using plastic in the kitchen. After all, it wasn't every day one turns into…well…whatever it was he'd turn into. The only items that could potentially be broken now were the photos he'd brought. He lined them up on the mantel in no particular order really. He stood there with a 'cup' of scotch and looked at pictures of the people who would be in the most danger from him.

Max, Maggie, Brighton, Grace, Fran, CC, Sylvia, Yetta, Val…a short line of photographs taken over the last year or so. He looked at them now and sent up a silent prayer that he'd be able to control whatever it was he'd have to deal with now and in the coming year.

As evening fell Niles could smell the fires burning around the mountains. "Someone is cooking Salmon over a hickory fire…nice choice." He wrote it in his journal. _"Heightened sense of smell to match the hearing…" _"Some of these things may not be bad after all." Niles announced to the empty cabin.

Niles put on his coat and stepped out onto the deck of the cabin and was shocked at what his 'hearing' picked up. "Oh my," Then he felt himself growl a little. Not like an animal growls…more like a low throaty growl. "I guess I'd better write that down too. I don't want to scare the children growling like…well let's just hope that doesn't get any worse. How do I turn off this hearing…I can't listen to people…it's not right…what happens when Fran and Max…" Niles scratched at his chin and felt quite the 'five o'clock shadow'. He checked the only mirror he hadn't locked away, the bathroom medicine cabinet. "Dear God! That is definitely going to take getting used to." Niles looked at the fairly well bearded man that was reflected back to him from the mirror. "It would've taken me a month to grow a beard like that before."

Niles sat down at the desk and added to his journal… _"Throaty growl like thing in place of…a hum I guess. And accelerated beard growth. So far I haven't noticed the rest of my hair changing."_

That night was pretty tame for Niles. He was restless, but no other changes were detectable when he finally went to bed.

* * *

Back in New York, Joseph Brightmore was just stepping up to the door of the mansion when Fran yanked it open. "Oh…I'm sorry, I thought this was the Sheffield Home."

"Oh…it is…do I know you? You look really familiar." Fran knew she'd seen something about this face before but didn't know what.

"Papa Joe!" Max called as he came in from the kitchen. He'd always had a very strong bond with Niles' father. You could've knocked Fran over with a feather. "What on earth are you doing in New York or America for that matter?" Max pulled the man into an embrace to rival all Fran had ever seen him partake in.

The man gave Max a most loving hug. "You look well, Max. I've come to discuss something of a rather important nature with you."

"Uh…Max…aren't you going to introduce me?" Fran and Max had only just started the 'first name' thing so Max was a little off his game.

Max spun around. "Oh yes, Fran…I'm sorry. Papa Joe…this is Fran Fine…she's my…uh…"

"I'm the nanny…for now…" Fran winked at Joseph and he gave her the telltale smirk. "That's Niles' face! Oh my God! Are ya Niles' father?"

"That I am, Lass. It's a great pleasure to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you from my son. But it was my face, first." Joseph flashed her Niles' smile and winked with Niles' deep blue eyes.

Fran shook her head. "I knew I recognized that face." She threw her arms around him and gave him a proper 'meeting your best friend's father' hug. Joseph could sense her affection for Niles.

"Now, my dear, if you'll excuse me and Max for just a short bit, I've got something very important to discuss with him." Joseph winked at her.

Fran felt a little funny and just couldn't help but agree. "Ok, Mr…uh…Jo…what should I call you?" Fran asked hoping to get Niles' last name in the deal.

"Well, you can call me Joseph or you could do like Max here and call me Papa Joe. I leave it up to you." He gave her another look and Fran nodded and just left them standing in the foyer.

"I have to learn how you do that, Papa Joe." Max smiled. "Follow me and we can talk in my office." Max led Joseph to the office.

The moment they entered the office Max took his place behind the desk and CC stood to greet the silver haired man now stood with his back to her. "Max…who might this devilishly handsome man be?" CC asked with sincere interest.

"Oh, CC, I'm sorry." Joseph turned to face the woman whose presence he felt the minute he entered the mansion.

Max started politely, "Papa Joe, this is CC Babcock, my business partner." Joseph smirked slightly. "CC, this is Joseph…Niles' father."

CC couldn't hide her shock. "Really? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. uh…Joseph."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Babcock. My son has written quite a bit about you." Joseph smiled the same handsome lopsided grin CC recognized as belonging to Niles. "I don't wish to be rude, but I need to speak with Max privately, if you don't mind, Miss Babcock."

CC smiled wondering why she felt so odd. "Not at all, Joseph, Max I'll be in the kitchen getting a little snack." CC smiled again at Joseph. "It was very nice to meet you. I hope we get to speak again soon." CC left them in the office and Max closed the door.

"Papa Joe, you have to tell me how you do that!" Max shook his head a little.

Joseph sat on the love seat. "Maxwell, you know very well how I do that."

"Oh, Papa Joe, you're not talking about that old wives tale you used to tell Niles and me?" Max laughed lightly. "Wait, that is what you're talking about…isn't it. Is that why Niles had to leave?" Max was beginning to panic.

"Max, how much of the story do you remember?" Joseph asked this man who he'd practically raised as one of his own.

Max leaned against the front of his desk. "I remember all of it. Niles is only 44; he should still have another year, shouldn't he?"

"I left a few of the minor details out of the story when you were young, Max. I never thought it would matter with Niles. You remember how he was with the girls." Joseph was almost boasting.

Max nodded. "I do remember, the rest of us were glad just to get the leftovers. It was like they were…drawn to him." Max smiled remembering. "Tell me the minor details you left out, Papa Joe."

Joseph sighed and filled Max in on everything. When he'd finished he sat quietly and waited for Max to respond. Max moved around and dropped heavily into his chair.

"What can we do to help him, Papa?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Ok peeps, this one is yet another in a long line of Niles and CC fictions. It's also a little out there… I just don't want anyone to get bored. LOL Let me know what you think. - FoG

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 3**

Niles spent the rest of the week at the cabin taking careful notes of everything that he experienced. He managed to 'survive' the week and the night of the full moon. He re-read his journal on the train back into New York.

Tuesday night: four days until the day of the full moon.

"_Heightened sense of smell to match the hearing…"_

"_Throaty growl like thing in place of…a hum I guess. And accelerated beard growth. So far I haven't noticed the rest of my hair changing."_

"_Sleep was restless last night…slept better on the floor. Shaved 6 am, the beard doesn't seem to come in until after dark."_

"_Heightened strength showed up today. I nearly ripped the fridge door off."_

"_I had an odd craving for 'rare steak'."_

Wednesday: three days until the full moon.

"_Sleep was impossible in the bed. I slept on the floor. I woke with a full beard. Shaved again at 6 am and still the hair doesn't come in any 'faster' until after dark…Thank God. But, I noticed a fine covering of hair tonight…everywhere._

"_I'm still craving meat, preferably rare."_

"_I feel amazing. Better than I have in years."_

"_My senses are all heightened. Food tastes…stronger flavored, sounds closer and louder, scents more vibrant. My vision is incredible. I could see all the way out to the main road from the porch. It's over a mile!" _

_Other than the odd heightened senses and strange cravings it would seem that during the day light hours, I appear fine. It's not until the sun sets and the moon is at its apex that I change…at least all the hair. Nothing else so far._

"_I haven't really noticed any 'bad affects'. Maybe the curse has dissipated over the centuries."_

Thursday: two days until the full moon.

"_I spoke too soon. Last night there were…changes. All the other traits, and 'symptoms' are still present, but this was the first night I…changed. It must have been after I went to sleep, again on the floor, because I wore pajamas to bed and woke up in the kitchen…naked. My pajamas were torn to shreds and a few things were tossed about. I don't remember a thing. It doesn't appear that I left the cabin and the family photos where all in their places on the mantel except for Miss Babcock's. That was…with me in the kitchen. I don't have any idea what that means."_

"_I noticed something else today too. My…member…seems larger and more…anxious. Dad never mentioned that in his story."_

"_I'm still worried about the odd sensations I had before I left. I went to the store today and managed to almost control the lady behind the counter. I think Dad left out a few of the details."_

Friday: Tomorrow is the day of the full moon.

"_Everything as it was…except for the change. I remember everything this time. I 'waited' for it. It happened about 10:15 pm. It must have been later last night, because I was up until midnight. I can't really describe it. It was painful, like having everything pulled and stretched and the same time. I was still aware of myself. I felt very aggressive and thought that if I got really mad I could probably get violent, how violent I don't know. Dad didn't know whether or not, on the night of the full moon if any part of the 'man' will remain or if I'll be completely taken over by the 'beast within'. I hope not. I don't much like losing control and this is definitely not the way I want to start. _

_The pictures I brought were strewn about the room, except for CC, I had her with me again. I mean…her photo. I ruined another pair of pajamas and much of the fabrics in the cabin. I'll have to take care of that before the family visits again. The change itself only took about ten minutes. Strange when you consider what actually happens. I'm glad to report that I had no desire to howl or run about on all fours. Again, there was still a little bit of 'the man' in there. Tomorrow all bets are off. I suppose I should get down to the description of the 'after change'. _

_I must have been a full six inches taller and probably a good deal heavier as well. I didn't 'look' at all like the 'books' or 'movies' make it out to be. I'd be a laughing stock among beasts I'm sure. I was covered in the same reddish blonde hair that graces my head. I can at least be thankful that it's not blonde like Babcock's or the flaming orange like my brothers Patrick and Stephen. If I had to best describe how I looked I'd have to say…more like…what was his name…the 'beast' in the TV show. Vincent! Only my face was covered in very fine hair too and I did change back. I still looked like me…well me covered in hair with teeth and claws like a lion and animal like features. Oddly enough Dad did say that the change is the same every time and you become the 'beast within'. It's different for each man. I guess of all the beasts of the field, a lion isn't the worst I could be. They are a noble creature. Richard the Lionhearted and all…I'm rambling."_

Saturday: Tonight is the full moon.

"_For the most part it was more of the same. The change came a little earlier. I had just taken out a steak and never got the chance to cook it. I did however eat it…after the change. It still only took about ten minutes and felt the same, stretching and pulling. I even looked the same except the animal features were more pronounced. I was growling a lot and felt very powerful and aggressive. I'm glad this place is so isolated up here or I'm sure there'd have been curious folks coming to check on me. I did feel caged and wanted very much to get out of the cabin. There must've been just enough 'man' still in me to keep me from breaking down the door or going out a window. I may use the chain Dad suggested to keep myself in place tonight. There is a heavy radiator in the bedroom. I can't imagine what I would do to a…person if properly enraged._

_The photos were all over again. I still kept CC with me. I don't know what that's about, but I must admit it worries me. No one enrages me like Babcock. I've got to call Dad when I get back. I have questions for him…like those few little things he left out. Well, not little…lol. At least I still have a sense of humor._

_During the day I'm just plain old Niles. Well, plain old Niles with severely heightened senses. I went by the laundry room at the resort today. I hate to take home a lot of dirty laundry. There was a young couple there with a baby, couldn't have been more than a year old. She kept cooing at me. She was precious. When she reached her arms to me I asked her mother if I might pick her up. She gave me permission and the baby patted my cheeks and said, 'Kitty'. I have to admit it freaked me out a little. Her mother explained that her favorite TV show is 'Hello Kitty'. I still didn't feel better. _

_After I returned the baby to her parents I turned and a woman was about to 'steal' my machine. It was the last free machine in the place. I turned and politely said, "Excuse me…that's my machine." It was like she was in a trance. She just smiled and walked away. I have got to ask Dad about the 'animal magnetism' bit. He never did go too much into detail about that part. And it seems like it could come in handy if I can control it._

_I've also noticed that I seem more…Well let's just say I've taken a lot of cold showers. Not that the feeling is bad, but when one is alone…not to mention covered in hair and looks and sounds more like the lion man from the freak show, well you understand._

_It's getting dark, I'd…yeah…it's starting. I need to get the chain." _

Sunday: Heading home this afternoon.

"_Well, I survived the full transformation. I remember everything. I am only a little ashamed of myself. I killed a wolf that was attacking a domestic dog. It looked like a beagle or something. They were talking about it today when I went to the resort for breakfast. I used the chain, but it didn't work. I snapped it like it was a stage prop. I made the mistake of packing some of my things in preparation for my return to New York. The photos…I tore everything apart looking for…CC. I'm really worried about her. I know we spend our days tossing insults and bickering, but I'd never really want to hurt her. I just don't understand what makes 'the beast' seek out that picture. _

_It's funny though…when I did find her photo. I felt…different…less aggressive. I went through the transformation and heard the yelp of the little dog. I charged out the side window and took care of the attacking wolf. Then I returned to the cabin and tore my suitcase apart looking for that photo. Once I found it I seemed to settle down. I did howl a bit and there was definitely a lot of growling; especially during the fight with the wolf. I did get a few scratches in the exchange, but they were gone this morning. _

_I may have to speak to Max about this. Hopefully he recalls the stories my father used to tell us as boys. If it weren't actually happening to me I'd still think the idea ludicrous. But I may need help along the way to finding the woman who can free me of this…curse. I can't imagine what kind of woman would look into the eyes of a beast and see the 'man within'. It's ridiculous, it's a fairy tale. I'm surprised that Disney hasn't made it into a movie yet."_

Niles closed the journal and decided to take a nap. After all, he hadn't slept well the past few nights.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Ok peeps, this one is yet another in a long line of Niles and CC fictions. It's also a little out there… I just don't want anyone to get bored. LOL Let me know what you think. - FoG

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 4**

Niles arrived at home right on time and when he rang the bell, was speechless at the sight before him. "Dad?"

"Hello, Lad. Is that how you greet your father after more than three years?" Joseph opened his arms. Niles practically fell into his father's arms, he felt almost like a child. "How was your…research, son?"

Niles pulled back from his father. "You left out few things."

"Oh," Joseph's gaze drifted…down. "You've noticed that too, then?" Niles moved out of his father's line of sight. "That part doesn't happen to everyone. I suppose it's because you went beyond the 44th year."

Niles was getting embarrassed. "Ok, Dad, let's move on." Niles looked about the house. "Where is everyone?"

"Max took Fran and the children out for dinner so you and I could talk." Joseph offered his son. "That lovely Miss Babcock is at the theatre and said she'd return sometime later this evening."

Niles dropped onto the sofa. "Well, I managed to get…through it. I borrowed Master Brighton's video recorder. I haven't watched the tape, yet, though. I'm glad that you came, Dad."

"I thought it best. Niles, I told Max." Joseph knew he wouldn't get a good reaction.

Niles leapt off the sofa. "You did what?" Niles started pacing. "Why would you do that?" He could feel the anger building in him and he was a little afraid.

"Max remembered the story, Niles. He wants to help. He loves you like a brother, no matter what the circumstances of your upbringing." Joseph put his hand on Niles' shoulder.

Niles turned quickly and found himself growling a little at his father. Catching himself he apologized. "Oh, Dad…I'm sorry, I haven't really…wait…why is that happening? It's after the full moon."

"Niles, I think this conversation should take place somewhere less public. Let's go to your room. We can watch the video, too." Joseph grabbed the smaller of Niles' bags and the two men headed into the kitchen toward the back stairs.

When the two men reached Niles' room, he offered his father the lone chair and Niles sat back on his bed against the headboard. "Ok, Dad. Give me all of it."

"Alright, Lad, I suppose this talk is long overdue, much of this would've happened even if you'd married years ago." Joseph looked down at his hands clasped in his lap. "Do you remember what it was like when you were younger? The girls seemed…drawn to you?" Niles nodded and laughed lightly. "Max remember that too, seems he and your brother's were a bit jealous."

"They got over it quickly enough." Niles shrugged. "I suppose it was the falling in love and starting a family."

Joseph frowned a little at Niles. "Remember, Boy…" Joseph only called Niles 'boy' when he was a little angry with him. "…you're brothers and their sons all have to contend with this same curse. You can stop it, Niles. You can prevent your nephews ever having to go through a transformation."

"But they'll all still have the 'traits' and 'abilitiess' as you called them." Niles frowned back only slightly contrite.

Joseph smiled. "Yes, Lad, but those things are an advantage in this world, not a curse."

"So what am I to do?" Niles asked his father again.

Joseph thought for a moment. He had questions of his own for Niles. "Maybe we should watch the video first, and then we'll have a better idea of what we're dealing with."

"Alright, Dad." Niles got the video out of his suitcase and put it in the VCR. "I haven't watched it, so I apologize for whatever may be on here."

They sat back and watched.

* * *

Max, Fran and the children came home to what appeared to be an empty house. "Max," Fran started. "Where are Papa Joe and Niles?"

"I supposed they are catching up in Niles' room. They'll be down when they're ready to visit with us." Max hadn't told Fran any part of Niles' 'problem' or Joseph's reason for visiting. Well, just enough to way lay her fears that Niles' was sick or in trouble.

The children headed up to their rooms. "Dad," Gracie called back to her father. "Call us when Niles is ready to say hi, please."

"I will, Grace." Max smiled at his youngest daughter who so loved Niles. Max knew that deep down Niles loved the children and would never hurt them. Still, he had to admit that until Niles gained control over his…curse…or broke it, Max would be on guard.

CC blew in the front door then. "Hello, hello!" CC looked into the faces of Fran and Max. "Where's Hazel? Wasn't he supposed to be back by now?"

"I think he's probably in his room with Papa Joe." Fran tossed out to CC.

CC nodded. "Just as well, Max, we've got work to do. I just spent an hour arguing with the ticket office. They have managed to hire some complete moron who has misread more than five hundred ticket orders and screwed up all the seat assignments." CC headed into the office. Max kissed Fran lightly on the cheek and followed after her.

Niles felt a strange stirring in his belly and it didn't go unnoticed by his father. The video had just ended and Niles still sat in awe of some of the things he witnessed. "I feel strange." Niles dropped flatly.

"She's back in the house, you felt it didn't you?" Joseph asked his son.

Niles whipped his head around to face his father. "Who's back in the house…what are you talking about?"

"Niles…I'm a Brightmore, too. Do you think I haven't lived with those feelings as well?" Joseph raised an eyebrow just like Niles does. "I felt her the moment I entered the mansion nearly a week ago. Not to mention, I did see the…reaction you had to her photo on the tape." Joseph smirked and Niles went a deep shade of crimson.

"Dad…she is CC Babcock, and I'm Niles the butler. If I have to count on CC for anything other and an insult, I may as well move to the woods right now." Niles dropped his head into his hands.

Joseph sat down next to his son on the edge of the bed. "Niles…you're in love with that woman. You are more drawn to her than even I was to your mother. It will be your undoing, but she is the woman to save you."

"No, Dad." Niles stood up. "That won't ever happen. Can't I find another woman? There has to be a woman somewhere on the planet who I won't have to use the 'animal magnetism' on. Some lovely woman that will see beyond my station in life and more importantly the 'beast' to the man I am inside. Somewhere there must be a woman that will be strong enough to love me in spite of the 'curse'." Niles looked down at his father with pleading eyes.

Joseph stood eye to eye with his son. "I'm sure there are many women who would stand beneath the full moon and declare their love for you, Lad. The problem lies in the curse itself. If you don't love that woman completely, with your whole heart, and freely commit yourself to her, then the 'beast' will…tear her apart."

"I suppose I'm finished then." Niles dropped into the chair where his father once sat. "I can't remember when I didn't love CC. I guess it was just something I wasn't ready to admit…even to myself. But even I can't deny what I saw on the tape. I'm so embarrassed." Niles dropped his head into his hands…again.

Joseph grinned at his son and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't be embarrassed, Lad. It's not like it's something you could control. You weren't even aware of it." Niles lifted his head with a look that said _'that so doesn't help, Dad'_. "I know, Niles…believe it or not, I went through much of these feelings too. I'm actually surprised it took so long for it to happen to you."

"Still not helping, Dad." Niles dropped. "Well, no time like the present to see how I 'handle' person to person contact."

Niles and Joseph made their way down into the kitchen where they found Fran working on a pint of Ben and Jerry's at the table. "Hello, Miss Fine." Niles tossed to her.

"Scarecrow!" Fran leapt out of her chair and embraced her friend. "So, did you work out whatever it was that needed workin' out?"

Niles smiled at her. "I believe I have." Niles felt his pulse race a bit when he hugged Fran, but he knew that's not what he's looking for. Fran called up the back stairs to the kids.

"Kids! Niles is back!" Niles only turned his head slightly at the timbre of Fran's voice. He knew with time, he'd be able to control that too. "They missed ya somethin' terrible. Your dad did his very best, though, to fill your shoes." Fran draped her arm around Joseph.

The children came bounding down the stairs, each calling something different. "Niles! I'm so glad you're alright. We're so glad to have you home." They in turn gave the man they each considered a second father a tight hug, but it was Gracie who always filled Niles' eyes. "Thank you for coming home, Niles. I missed you." Grace's hug lingered as her head rested gently on Niles' chest.

There was a different kind of sensation this time. Not the racing pulse he felt when he hugged Fran. Not the normal beat of his heart when he hugged Brighton or Maggie either. This was different altogether. "I missed you to, Miss Grace." Niles dropped a kiss on her head and she finally pulled away from him.

"I'll go tell Daddy and Miss Babcock you're home." Grace took off out of the kitchen. Maggie and Brighton each smiled and said they wanted to 'fill him in later' on what he'd missed. Then they each went off in different directions.

Fran shook her head. "That girl was a basket case, Niles. I don't know if I should be jealous of you or not."

"Grace relied on Niles for everything after Sara died, Fran." Max entered the kitchen behind his oldest and dearest friend and clapped him on the back. "Welcome back, old man. I missed you. How are you feeling?" Max wasn't sure if Joseph had told Niles that he knew everything or not so he figured he'd play it cool for now.

Niles smiled. "I'm quite well, Sir. I missed you too." CC entered the kitchen and Niles felt a strange flip in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey, Belvedere, how was the vacation?" CC whipped off to him. "It wasn't the same around here without you." CC paused for effect. "It was oddly pleasant."

Niles glanced at his father and smirked at CC. "I missed you too, CaCa."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Ok peeps, this one is yet another in a long line of Niles and CC fictions. It's also a little out there… I just don't want anyone to get bored. LOL Let me know what you think. - FoG

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 5**

Joseph stayed in New York for a few more days to help Niles learn the skills he'd need to contend with both the positive and negative 'carry over' traits and abilities associated with his 'problem.' Joseph also instructed Max on the few things he could do to aid Niles or restrict Niles should he lose some control.

"Dad, are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the airport?" Niles asked his father as they stood in the foyer after he said his 'good-byes' to the rest of the family.

Joseph shook his head. "You know how I feel about airport good-byes, son."

Max nodded. "Papa Joe, you could stay a while. There's still a lot we have to learn about Niles' problem."

"No, you boys will have to rely upon each other quite a bit in the next year. It's better if you get started right away." Max and Niles couldn't help but smile at Joseph's calling them, both in their 40s, 'boys'. "Please, promise me you'll draw on your history. Not this make-believe life you're passing off now, but the bond of childhood you shared together."

Joseph took Max aside for a minute. "You remember, Maxwell, about that man who lays out your clothes, cooks your meals, and runs your household; there was a time in your life when you didn't so much as take a step without asking his opinion. And that was before he carried you six miles on his back to the hospital because you'd broken your leg and were afraid to tell your father you'd been thrown from his prize stallion." Max stood and stared at this man he truly loved even more than his own father. "Yes, I am well aware of that little event and all the others. Niles never said a word. But little went on with the two of you that I was unaware of."

Joseph walked a few steps away from Max. "Niles." Joseph rarely called his son by his given name so Niles knew it was serious. He went to where his father stood. "Niles, neither of you can control where you came from. What you can control is where you go and how you get there. Maxwell is a good and honest man and though he has trouble admitting it you know you are brothers in his heart. Try to remember that when he forgets himself. And if he ever does get a little too big for his britches…you can always toss off one of those newly discovered growls." Joseph smirked at his son. "I love you, Lad. Take care of yourself."

"I love you too, Dad." Niles hugged his father. "Give Maman my love, please."

Joseph shook his head. "She'd prefer you do that yourself. Promise you'll bring that lady friend of yours to visit once you've worked out your little difficulty." Joseph winked at Niles.

"Not so little." Niles and his father laughed and Max knew it was 'safe' to join the men.

"So long, Max, it was good seeing you again." Joseph gave Max a big hug.

Max squeezed him back. "You too, Papa Joe, it's always a pleasure."

Joseph turned, opened the door and handed his bag to the cab driver. "Take care of each other. I'm counting on you."

When Joseph finally closed the front door to the mansion, Niles and Max stood silently shoulder to shoulder just staring at the spot where Joseph last stood.

Max finally clapped Niles on the back. "Well, Old man, what's for dinner?" Max smiled and Niles gave him a low guttural growl. And the two walked off into the kitchen.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by far too quickly for Niles who was all too aware of the impending full moon. Niles entered the office just as CC had plunked down on the love seat. "Careful, CaCa, that thing wasn't built for your kind."

"Yea, well…" CC looked up at Niles who returned her gaze and waited. "I suppose I should try to be a little more lady like." CC pulled her eyes from his and went back to her contracts.

Niles turned with shock on his face and looked at Max who shared his shocked expression. "Yes…what is it Niles?"

"Sir, Miss Fine wanted me to remind you that you are taking her to dinner tonight at the Russian Tea Room." Niles tapped politely at his watch. That's when the doorbell rang.

Max held up a finger to Niles. "CC…could you please get the door, I have something to discuss with Niles?"

"Max…" CC practically pouted. "Isn't that why you keep Mr. French on the payroll?"

Niles, still facing Max waggled his eyebrows, as if to say 'watch this'. "Just go get the door, Babs."

"Oh, alright. Geez, what is it with you two lately?" CC stood up from her comfortable spot and left the office to answer the door.

Max shook his head. "I still wish I could learn how to do that."

"I could bite you." Niles answered flatly hoping Max would realize what he was saying.

Max made that 'oh right' face. "No, I think I'll just rely on my natural born charm."

"Call me, then, when you need me to help again." Niles was about to leave when Max stopped him.

"Niles…" Max moved around his desk and closed the door. "We've got to plan for this week. It's getting close."

Niles sighed. "I think I'll be fine for the first few nights, Max. It's just the two night's right before and the night of that are…difficult for me."

"Do you have her picture in your room?" Max quietly.

Niles nodded. "Yes…I have no idea what I'm supposed to do about her, Max. But I can't try anything until I get better at controlling myself.

"Agreed. You know where I am if you need anything. I'll take care of anything that comes up…after dark." Max put his hands on Niles' shoulders in a gesture they rarely shared. "We are brothers."

Niles nodded emotionally. "Thank you, Max." Niles left the office and nearly knocked CC down when they collided. Niles managed to lightly grab her arms and she braced herself with her hands on his chest. "Excuse me, Miss Babcock." Niles felt that same odd sense of calm come over him. CC was lost at the feel of his chest beneath her hands.

"Hey, watch it, Spic N Span." CC barked trying to regain her composure. Niles just released her arms and stepped out of her way.

"CC…" Max started. "He just kept you from falling on your butt and all you can do is insult him?"

CC looked strangely at Max. "It was him who almost knocked me on my butt."

"Yes, but that was an accident. Catching you…he did on purpose." Max left CC standing in the hall in shock.

CC shook her head lightly. "Max has really been saying some of the oddest things lately."

Niles was heading back up the hallway with his feather duster in hand. He thought it could help with any emergency…'uprisings' he may have to deal with. Like CC standing in a trance with her hands practically caressing his chest. He was almost past her when she touched his shoulder. "Niles, thank you…" CC whispered. "…for catching me before I fell." Her eyes met his and they locked for a moment.

"Any time, Miss Babcock." Niles could barely get out above a whisper.

"Nnniiiiiiiiiiiles!" Fran shrieked from the kitchen breaking their moment.

Niles stepped aside. "Excuse me, Miss Babcock." And he started into the kitchen glad that he had his feather duster.

"Geez, I don't know what's going on around this house." CC went into the office to try to get some work done.

* * *

That night Niles was lying on the floor in his room. Much more comfortable that the bed, at least for now. He really hoped that part would change back to normal. He could hear CC and Max down in the office talking about some designer they didn't agree on. He could hear Fran talking to Val in the kitchen, and Maggie yelling at Brighton about something, and Gracie… Niles sprang up from his place on the floor. "Where's Miss Grace?" He said aloud. His eyes moved quickly as his ears searched for any sign of Grace's voice. Then he tilted his head just slightly and sighed. "At the Mitchell's next door. You tell him Miss Grace." Niles laughed at the sound of Grace telling little Danny Mitchell where he could put his Ritchie Rich Money Belt. Niles lay back down and hoped that no one would need anything since he knew how he looked now that it was dark. "Max said he tell everyone not to disturb me after night fall, but it's winter and well night falls almost before dinner. Why couldn't my birthday be in June?"

The effects of the curse were a little more pronounced this month. It was still far enough from the full moon that there was no transformation, but he was covered in a thin layer of hair and his…desires were and senses were exaggerated. Niles couldn't sleep so he just lay on the floor of his room and listened to the sounds of the city. He never realized just how much was going on in the city that really does never sleep.

Then he heard CC telling Max that she was having trouble getting a cab and she was going to walk home. Max said he'd drive her but she refused and was out the door before he could say another word. "Crap!" Niles quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and slipped into his sneakers. He was surprised how fast he caught up with her. He decided that he'd just stay close enough to 'hear' or 'see' anything but not so close as to scare her. Not to mention he didn't' want to draw attention to himself; he was rather 'shaggy' looking. He trailed her all the way to her building and waited across the street until he saw the lights of the penthouse flip on. "There you are, home safe and sound." Niles turned to head back to the mansion when he though he heard CC talking to someone. "Good night, Niles. I'm glad you're home. I missed you." Then Niles heard her sigh. "Why couldn't I just tell him that, Chester?" Then she fell silent. Niles sighed and whispered, "I'll give you the chance soon enough, Love."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Ok peeps, this one is yet another in a long line of Niles and CC fictions. It's also a little out there… I just don't want anyone to get bored. LOL Let me know what you think. - FoG

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 6**

The next couple of nights were relatively tame. Niles managed to stay in his room as soon as he'd tidied up from dinner and everyone left him alone. He continued to 'listen' out for everyone, just in case. He worked on controlling his urges and keeping his senses working for him and not against him. He'd even managed to adjust to the sound of Fran's voice. Then it was two nights before the night of the full moon and he knew he could expect a little more 'activity'.

Niles was standing in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner and Fran bounded in from the den with Val hot on her heels. "Miss Fine!" Niles started, shocked to see her. "I thought you and Val were going to Jersey for some last minute Christmas shopping."

"On our way, Niles. I just wanted to swing in here and get a bottle of water for the trip. Hey…" Fran finally looked up at Niles. "Uh…Niles…have you boosted your vitamin intake or maybe changed it?"

Val moved around next to Niles and was practically gazing at him. "Yeah, Niles…" Val cooed making Niles twitch a little. "Ya look really…good."

"Uhm…Thanks, Val. I did change the brand of vitamins I was taking, why do you ask?" Niles knew very well that the hair growth would be starting soon and Fran probably noticed the light fuzz covering his face.

Fran pulled Val away from Niles. "I just don't ever remember seeing you with five o'clock shadow before. It's cute though, it matches your hair." Fran winked and shoved Val out the back door.

Niles moved quickly to the intercom. "Mr. Sheffield, if there's nothing else, I'm going to head up to my room."

"Very good, Niles." Max's voice rang through the intercom. Niles made his way quickly up the back stairs, running into Grace just before he reached his room.

"Hey, Niles." Grace started. "I'm just going to the Mitchell's. I'll tell David you said hello."

"Thank you, Miss Grace. Don't take anything off that Danny Mitchell." Niles instructed.

Grace looked up at the man. "Don't worry about me, Niles. Take care of yourself." Grace turned again and continued down the back stairs.

* * *

The transformation wasn't too bad for Niles this time. There weren't really any 'structural' changes as he'd referred to them with Max and his father. It was just the hair. Not just a fine coating like earlier, but full on hairy. He was especially proud of his 'mane'. "I'll tell you, if hairy was in, I'd be very popular." Niles laughed at himself.

In the morning Niles woke on the floor as he'd grown accustomed this close to the full moon, shaved as always and set about his day.

"Hello, hello!" CC sang as she entered the dining room for breakfast. "Hey, where are the kids?"

"Uh…" Fran started. "It's their last day of school today before Christmas break."

CC planted herself in what is normally Brighton's chair. "So, what kind of holiday are you planning this year, Max?"

Niles eyes grew large from his place at the buffet where he fixed CC's breakfast. "Oh, CC. I thought this year we'd stay home for the holidays. Niles has done such a brilliant job decorating the house this year." Niles put CC's plate in front on her. Max could be thoughtful, when he concentrated really hard. But there were other times when he wasn't thinking. "Why don't you just stay here with us?"

Niles paused abruptly behind Max and dropped a little growl on him. "Sir, must I deal with the abdominal snow witch as well as Santa?" Niles returned to his place.

"Oh, Niles…I'm sure CC has other plans for the holidays." Max realized too late that having CC in the house could prove a problem for Niles' 'change'.

CC sipped her juice. "Oh, no, Max. I'd just love spending the holiday here with you and the family." CC smirked up at Niles who just tried to smile and inadvertently switched his clasped hands from behind his back to a more 'protective' location in front of him.

"Oh, well, good, we'd love to have you." Max suddenly felt very guilty. He couldn't tell CC that he'd changed his mind. He knew she really had nowhere else to go. But, he didn't really give any thought to how this would affect Niles' either. Max stood. "I'm not very hungry anymore, Niles. Thank you." Max started to leave the dining room. "CC, I'll be in the office when you've finished."

"Oy, he looks like the puppy that chewed his Mommy's best shoe." Fran offered watched Max leave the table. "I'm gonna find out what's been bothering him lately." Fran stood and left Niles and CC alone in the dining room.

Niles stood next to the buffet for a moment before he spoke. "Is there anything else, Miss Babcock? If not, I'd like to start cleaning up."

"No, thank you, Niles." CC stood with a piece of bacon in her hand. "Breakfast was wonderful as always." She glanced at him and bit into the piece of bacon in such a way it made Niles insides flip a bit and he had to strain to hold back the growl that threatened to erupt.

"Thank you, Miss Babcock." He managed to get out sounding only slightly strangled. Then he watched as she slowly turned and left him. He quickly made his way into the kitchen and out onto the terrace and let loose his guttural growl. "God, I hope that gets easier." After a few deep breaths, Niles was back to normal and continued with his work.

That night, CC moved into the mansion. Staying in her usual room, the best guest room the mansion had to offer. Niles made sure she would have everything she needed so he wouldn't get a 'call' anytime after dark. He unpacked her things as quickly as he could. He didn't think he should be surrounded by her belongings when the transformation began it was difficult enough already. He was just finishing as he felt the telltale signs it was beginning. And he quickly made his way up the hall to his room.

* * *

"Max, I think I'm going to call it a night." CC stood from her place on the love seat.

Max stood as well. "CC, listen, Niles has some…medical treatments he has to go through since his…absence so please don't disturb him tonight." CC spun around with an odd look in her eye.

"He's alright…isn't he?" CC and Niles had an understanding. They tossed insults and bickered, and fought and played terrible tricks on each other, but she'd never really want anything to happen to him.

Max nodded and her concern pleased him. "He'll be just fine, CC. It just sounds painful, so don't let it worry you. Alright?" CC frowned but nodded that she understood.

"Good night, Max." CC turned and left him just as Fran joined him in the office. "Hello, Fran." Max winked. "How are you tonight?"

Fran took her place on the corner of his desk. "I'm fine, Max." She smiled. "I'd like to know though what's going on with Niles. I've never seen him act so strangely and I'm a little worried about him."

"He'll be just fine, Fran." Max stood and hugged her lightly. "He's just got to go through this odd regiment of medical treatments for a while. But he'll be happier and healthier for it at the end. Alright?" Max lifted her chin to look at her.

Fran sighed. "Okay, Max. I guess I trust you. But why doesn't Niles feel he can tell me? I'm his best friend."

"And I'm his brother, well, in here." Max put his hand on his heart. "This is what's best for everyone, Fran. I promise you."

Fran smiled at him. "Max, will you promise me something?" Max nodded. "Someday, I want you to tell me all about you and Niles…before America." Max smiled slightly and nodded.

That night Niles went through a complete transformation, just like he'd done in the cabin. He'd decided to just lay down naked and save himself the ruined pajamas. He'd prepared himself a 'floor mat' kind of thing so he wouldn't be lying right on the wood floors. The 'change' was a little less painful this time around and he didn't destroy anything. It still wasn't a full moon so there was a little 'Niles' left in there maintaining some control, and he did have CC's photo.

It wasn't long after the 'change' when there was a light knock on his door. He thought to himself, _"This should be interesting. I don't have any idea what I'll sound like." _Niles went to the door and in a low voice asked, "Who is it?" His voice was still the same low resonant baritone, not even raspy sounding.

"It's me, Niles." Fran's voice spoke from the hall. "Are ya ok in there?"

Niles smiled as best he could with the 'animal features' he now carried on his face. "I'm fine, Fran. I promise. I'm just a little tired. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, Niles, g'night." Fran frowned and touched the door lightly, then went down the hall to her room.

Niles took his place on the floor and leaned against his bed. "I think I'll check on everyone before I turn in." Niles only half hated listening into the 'behind closed doors' sounds in his home. He felt it was just another way for him to care for his family, and it was helping him learn how to 'shut them out', a little.

Fran was talking to herself as she wrote the day's events in her diary. _"I love calling him Max…it's moving…slowly, but in the right direction. He's worried about Niles. I can see it in his face. I'm worried too; Niles doesn't usually leave me out of the loop…"_

"I'm sorry, Fran, maybe someday, my friend." Niles offered to the empty room.

"_I think I can convince Daddy to let me extend my curfew, Tommy…"_ Maggie was on the phone with her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't hold my breath for that, Miss Margaret." Niles smiled a little.

Brighton was obviously on his laptop bidding on something…again. _"I will get that autographed Kathy Ireland issue if it kills me…"_

"Good luck, Master Brighton…I wouldn't mind seeing that myself." Niles shook his head. "And now for Miss Grace…"

Grace was in speaking with Max. _"I want to know, Daddy. I love Niles and I'm really worried. I want to help him." _

"That dear sweet child." Niles whispered and then listened again.

Max tried to calm her down. _"Grace, darling, I know you love Niles. We all love Niles, but right now; he needs to take care of this without our help. Do you understand?"_

Grace answered softly._ "Yes, Daddy, I guess."_

"I am a rather lucky man…" Niles allowed himself to say. "Better check on Babs." Niles turned his head slightly. "Where is she…oh, there she is…in the shower…oy, I didn't need to know that." Niles felt himself twitch. He sighed but what he heard next shocked him…

"_Oh, Niles…"_ CC groaned lightly.

Niles popped up off the floor. "Not listening, not listening…didn't hear it. Where are my headphones?" Niles nearly leapt for his earphones. He quickly put them over his ears and plugged them into his small stereo." Niles sat back on the floor and seemed to calm down. "That was invigorating..."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Ok peeps, this one is yet another in a long line of Niles and CC fictions. It's also a little out there… I just don't want anyone to get bored. LOL Let me know what you think. - FoG

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 7**

Niles was a little worried about facing CC in the morning. It's not every day you hear what he heard. Well, not unless you're in the room. Everything seemed over accentuated today. Colors seemed brighter, sounds clearer, tastes sharper, smells much more intense and well he hadn't really touched anything…living so he couldn't be sure what would happen. What he had touched though seemed more defined he could feel every flaw in a fabric napkin, the blemishes in every egg. It was strange, he imagines much like what a baby goes through while learning about…everything. He had breakfast ready to go when Max and the children came in to eat.

He served them all as usual and Maggie announced that she was taking Brighton and Grace out to finish their shopping. Just as Fran blew into the dining room, the kids stood up from the table. "Hey…where ya's goin'?"

"I'm taking Brighton and Grace shopping." Maggie volunteered.

Fran was taken aback in shock. "Without me?"

"Well, Fran…" Grace started. "We can't buy your presents if you're there with us?"

Fran raised her eyebrows. "Well, I supposed you're all old enough to head to the mall and visit the Donna Karen outlet without me." Fran moved around the table and took her seat.

"Ask for Sharon." Niles put her plate in front of her. "Thanks, Niles."

Niles flinched just a little bit and moved to the buffet where he put together a plate for CC and put in at Brighton's place barely a second before they all heard. "Hello, hello." CC stepped into the dining room and just caught Niles leaving her breakfast. "Whoa, Niles, how did you know I was coming?"

Niles eyes went large for a moment and realized she meant '…to the table.' "I could hear your hooves on the marble." Then he sighed lightly and took his place next to Max.

Fran swallowed her laugh. "Miss Babcock, have you finished all your shopping for Christmas? The kids are very excited to see what you got them."

"Oh…" CC looked a little shocked. "Uhm…I was planning on popping out after breakfast and finishing up. Why? Would you like to go with me?"

"Me?" Fran was in shock. "Uhm, I would, but I made plans with Val already, sorry."

"What about you, Belvedere? You need to do any last minute shopping?" CC asked Niles without looking up.

Niles had his back to the table and knew she was only asking because she needed help choosing gifts for the children. "I suppose I do have a few things I still need to get, but we have to be back before dark."

"What's the matter, Niles? Are you afraid of the dark?" CC laughed her low sultry laugh.

"No, but I'll need to prepare dinner for the family. Not to mention when the world is cloaked in darkness, your kind tend to flourish, I want to be safely home." Niles was actually rather proud of that since he felt a little like the pot calling the kettle black since it was 'he' and 'his kind' that flourish in the dark.

"Fine, after you clean up breakfast, come and get me in the office and we'll head out." CC sipped at the water in her glass. "Change your clothes too. You practically scream 'butler' dressed like that."

"Yes, Miss Babcock, I will." Niles seemed a little edgy to Fran.

Fran looked up at Niles. "Whatsa matta, Niles? Didn't ya sleep well?"

"I slept very well, Miss Fine. I had my headphones on." Niles answered.

Fran nodded. "You just seem a little, I don't know…jumpy like."

"Oh, I'm just excited about going shopping. I love shopping at Christmas time." Niles hoped that Fran would buy that.

* * *

Niles was a huge help to CC in choosing gifts for the children. After all, he'd 'heard' well enough what they all wanted. He knew what Max and Fran bought them and he'd already made his purchases for them as well. So CC would reap the benefit of Niles' special 'perception'.

"Well, Niles, we made it back just before dark, so no worries about my kind. I'm glad that you decided to call and have Fran order from Mr. Wong's I kind of feel like Chinese tonight." CC looked through the bags. "Thanks for helping me choose stuff for the kids. I guess you know them pretty well, huh?" CC asked as he carried the bags up to the back door and into the kitchen.

Niles put the bags on the table. "Well, I practically raised them. Don't get me wrong, Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield did their part, but the 'rearing' did mostly fall on me, until Miss Fine arrived."

"I remember, Niles. You were really wonderful with the kids." CC sighed a little knowing she would never have been able to handle the kids the way Niles had. "You'll be a very good father some day, Niles."

Niles shrugged. "I'd like the opportunity to be a good husband first." He turned to grab the bags and their eyes locked. Niles could feel this was a bad idea. His body was starting to betray him. His usual calm in her presence was giving away to desire. She was drawn in as well. That 'animal magnetism' he'd always had multiplied tenfold. It was like neither could move. Niles sensed the sun setting and had to pull himself away. So he literally bit his tongue. "I'll take these up stairs for you, Miss Babcock. I have to start my…treatment." Niles grabbed the bags and quickly made his way up the back stairs.

Once he'd dropped CC's bags off in her room he quickly made his way to his room, locked the door and leaned on the intercom. "Mr. Sheffield, I'll be starting my…treatment now, if there's nothing else." Max had told Niles about explaining his 'self confinement' as medical treatment. So they decided to keep on with it.

"Go ahead, Niles." Max answered from the office. "After we've eaten, Niles, I'm taking everyone off to the theatre to see The Nutcracker Suite. You'll have the house to yourself, but I'll have my cell. You call if you need anything."

"Thank you, Sir." Niles answered before he could feel the first telltale pull of the change. Niles quickly stripped off his clothes, laid on the floor and set about chaining himself down.

During the more normal time between moons, Niles had made a few alterations to his room. He'd purchased a long eye bolt, you know the kind. It has a donut like top that runs down into different lengths of threaded shafts. Well this one was huge, the kind circus' use to train elephants. And Niles screwed it down into one of the thick floor joists beneath his floor, out of the way by the closet door.

He bought the strongest chain he could find and added an ankle shackle to one end and again the strongest 'carabineer clip' he could buy to the other. He'd measured the chain so he could reach the bathroom, his small fridge, the intercom and his phone. But kept is just short of the windows and the door. He prayed he wouldn't need these extra measures, but was glad he had them in place.

While the 'transformations' Niles went through earlier in the week were 'less severe' than last month, this full moon change was more severe. It seemed to be a bit more painful, still the pulling and stretching business, but it didn't take half the time to accomplish the same outcome. Niles noticed when the change was complete that he didn't feel as anxious as he did out at the cabin. He tried to speak and got mostly a growl. His urges, senses, desires were very pronounced and the hair was thicker. It was still that same reddish blonde, but there was a lot more of it. In certain 'areas' Niles was glad of the extra hair cover. _"No one should have to parade around with that hanging out."_ He thought. _"Hey…why do I seem more self aware this time?" _

Niles curled up onto the floor mat and listened to the sounds of the house and the city. The family had finished eating and long since left for the show. So the house was empty. Then he smelled something. It wasn't a bad smell, it was oddly comforting, pacifying. The scent pulled him to his door, he didn't feel desire, it couldn't be CC…but it had that same kind of comforting feel he gets from her earlier in the month. _"Do I dare open the door? No…" _

Niles lay on the floor right next to his door where the scent was strongest. Soon he was asleep.

* * *

The next morning Niles woke up with a slight chill, laying naked just beneath his door. "I have to know what that scent was." Lifts himself up off the floor and wraps up in his robe. He carefully opens the door and sees something hanging on the doorknob. He pulls it into the room. "This is Miss Grace's sweater." Niles looked to see if there was a stain or mess of some sort he was suppose to remove from it. He found nothing. "Odd, why would Grace hang her sweater on my door?"

Niles got ready and made his way down to the kitchen to start the family's breakfast. He was barely settling into his work when Grace bounded down the back stairs. "Good morning, Niles." She sang out.

"Good morning, Miss Grace. I found your sweater hanging on my doorknob this morning." Niles offered and handed the sweater to her.

Grace smiled at him. "I hope it helped, Niles." Grace took the sweater from his hand and slipped it on. "No breakfast for me, I have a brunch date with Danny Mitchell, next door."

"I'm sorry, Miss Grace. You hope it helped?" Niles asked his youngest charge.

Grace realized it was time to come clean. "I really liked visiting with Grandpa Joe, Niles. Your father is a very special man." Grace moved in next to Niles at the stove.

"I guess he thought that maybe Daddy wouldn't be able to help with…everything." Niles stiffened.

"Miss Grace, I don't know what you…" Niles didn't know what to think. His father hadn't said anything about Grace or telling Grace or…

Grace wrapped her arms around his middle. "It's alright, Niles." Niles hugged her. "Your dad sensed that I'd be able to help. All he said was I should stay as close as I can on the night of the full moon and if I can't I should leave behind something I've worn." Grace pulled back and looked up at him. "He said that you'd explain everything to me on your next birthday." Grace smiled up at him and Niles felt that same sense of comfort he'd felt the previous night.

"I promise, Miss Grace, on my next birthday." Niles kissed her forehead. "Now, you'd better go, you don't want to keep young Daniel waiting." Grace kissed his cheek and left out the back door.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Ok peeps, this one is yet another in a long line of Niles and CC fictions. It's also a little out there… I just don't want anyone to get bored. LOL Let me know what you think. - FoG

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 8**

Christmas came and went as it always does. The next few months moved along rather quickly and Niles got a little better each month at 'controlling' what needed to be controlled and 'using' what he discovered could be used.

Niles burst through the back door to find Maggie making a sandwich. "I just spend four hours putting together a gazebo for Miss Babcock's terrace."

"Miss Babcock doesn't have a terrace." Maggie replied.

Niles tilted his head. "Now we both know." Then he was about to escape up the back stairs when CC entered the back door.

"Chop, chop, I need to hem my aunt's dress." CC tossed out.

Niles smirked at her. "Since when do you sew?"

"Since I paid 37 dollars on a dummy." CC patted him softly on the arm.

Niles moved past her toward the fridge, thinking to himself, _"I know I could get myself out of this, but maybe it'll add to the guilt and it'll be easier to convince her to go out to dinner with me sometime."_

It wasn't long after that Niles was standing in the kitchen draped in the ridiculous dress CC was pretending to hem for her aunt. She'd paid for Niles fair and square at the auction, he kept telling himself. Grace came in. with the mail. "Hey, Niles, nice dress." Niles gave her a 'look'. "Don't even try it, Niles. Where's Fran? She got another post card from Mona. Nothing like a yearlong honeymoon, hoo haa…it says they are in the Greek Isle's…again."

"Miss Grace, it isn't polite to read someone else's mail." Niles chastised her.

Grace tossed him a look. "It's a postcard, Niles. If she expected privacy, would she have used a postcard? Even the mailman reads these." Grace smiled up at him and left the way she came.

"Hold still, Belvedere, I don't want to stick you." CC instructed.

"Ow!" Niles yelled as CC stuck his butt with a pin.

"I told you to stand still." CC sent out her throaty sultry laugh and Niles growled fully but with a resonance that practically shook the room. CC suddenly felt a little faint and leaned into the counter. "Whoa…I guess I stood up too fast."

"Yeah…that's it." Niles smirked at his ability and thought maybe it was time to take it to the next step. "Miss Babcock, I'm finished now, right?"

CC stood silent for a moment. "Uhm…yeah, Niles…all done, go ahead and change."

"Thank you, I won't be long and you can send me to my next duty." Niles smiled and started up the stairs to his room.

CC's birthday was only a few days away and Niles had hoped that he'd have enough 'influence' to convince her to go to dinner with him.

He came down stairs dress as himself again, which was to say in his butler best. CC was still cleaning up her sewing materials. "Now what, Babs?"

"Well, I thought we'd go to my place so you can take apart that gazebo you put together for the terrace I don't have." CC smirked at him and he just locked eyes with her briefly.

Niles opened the back door and waited for her. "Well?" CC looked strange to him for just a minute. _"Oh, no."_ Niles thought and tried recalling what phase of the moon it was. _"No…I should have another full week before it gets bad." _

"Alright, Niles, let's go." Niles couldn't remember a time when he'd heard CC sound so…childlike and compliant. So much so she handed him the keys to her Mercedes. "You drive, okay?"

Niles got a strange look on his face. "Of course, Miss Babcock." His thoughts ran through his mind. _"Was that fear? Why would she be afraid of me, I didn't do anything…did I?" _Niles hoped it was just some strange one time side effect of the 'magnetism' thing his father told him about.

When they arrived at CC's apartment she handed Niles another set of coveralls and pointed to the gazebo that sat out on her neighbor's terrace. CC really did want that terrace. She wanted the whole damn apartment. She'd had plans to make the whole 25th floor hers one day, but she couldn't convince her neighbor to sell her place. "Stupid old cow." CC tossed out.

"Hey…" Niles frowned at her. "I'm doing what you told me to do, the names aren't necessary."

CC stepped out onto her tiny patio and looked over the short wall that separated them. "I didn't mean you, Niles. I meant Mrs. Trainer, next door."

"What? That sweet old lady who didn't even mind that you had me put together a huge gazebo on her terrace just to have me take it apart later?" Niles kept about his work.

CC sipped at her water. "I've asked her at least a dozen times to sell me her place. I've offered well more than it's worth and she won't budge."

"Maybe she likes living here." Niles tossed out without looking up. "It is a park avenue apartment with a fantastic view of the city."

CC sighed. "I know. I don't think it's that. She's had it listed. She just won't sell it to me. No one else will meet her price. She just hates me too much to sell it to me."

"Well, I'm sorry, then. That does seem a little mean." Niles looked up at CC and in the soft glow of the late afternoon sun she was radiant. He felt the stirring he often does when his gaze lingers to long on her face. Suddenly he was lost in his thoughts. _"I love you CC Babcock, I only hope it's enough to keep you standing fast."_

"Niles!" CC had been trying to get his attention. "What in the hell are you staring at?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Babcock, I got lost in thought for a moment. I was trying to figure out some way to convince Mrs. Trainer to sell you her place." Niles tried to cover for his lapse in control and realized he was glad that he was wearing a baggy pair of coveralls.

CC shook her head and stood up. "Don't bother, Niles. Unless you have some magic power, that woman will never sell me her apartment." CC turned and handed him the bottle of water she'd only taken a few sips from. "Here, I'm going to go down to the lobby and check my mailbox. I'll be right back."

"Thank you." Niles did love her. He never thought he'd admit it, but there really wasn't any denying it either. He sighed and heard a voice behind him.

Mrs. Trainer was a lovely woman in her mid 70's. "I don't know why you do these things for her, Niles. You're a very nice man to put up with her."

"Mrs. Trainer," Niles stood for a minute and drank from the bottle of water. "May I ask, why you won't you sell your apartment to Miss Babcock?"

Mrs. Trainer smiled with an evil grin to rival CC's. "Because she wants me too, Niles." The lady cackled. Niles saw the opportunity and joined in her laugh.

"Would you sell it to me?" Niles asked sheepishly, thinking to himself, _"Then I can give it to her or sell it to her myself. But I have to make it look like I'd torture her or Trainer will never buy it."_

Mrs. Trainer gave him an evil eye. "I'm sorry, Niles. I'm not sure I can trust you. Why do you want it?"

Niles decided to pull out all the stops and gave Mrs. Trainer a 'look'. "Well, my dear Mrs. Trainer, I'd lord it over her of course. Now, I couldn't possible pay as much as Miss Babcock, but I assure you I'd definitely let her know how low a price I managed to get it for." Niles never broke eye contact with the elder lady.

"Alright, Niles…the place is yours. I don't need the money, so just have your attorney write it up and I'll sign it." Mrs. Trainer smiled at him.

Niles grinned. "Thank you so much Mrs. Trainer." He raised an eyebrow and Mrs. Trainer went back into her apartment just as CC returned.

"Hey, Hazel, what did the old bat want?" CC asked as she went back out on her patio.

Niles sighed. "She wanted to know why I do these things for you."

"What did you tell her?" CC laughed the sultry laugh as she thumbed through her mail.

Niles looked at her again and his mind raced. _"That I loved you madly and was hopelessly devoted to making you happy." _"That you bought me for the day."

"You did not!" CC was shocked.

Niles nodded. "Yes I did. It's true isn't it? What would you have wanted to me say that I was devoted to your happiness and had to do whatever I could to please you?" Niles knew in his heart that statement couldn't be truer. He searched her face for a reaction, but saw only an odd look of wonder, so he quickly added, "As if…"

"Shut up, Merry Maid." CC rolled her eyes at him.

Later that night, when Niles finally finished the massages he was forced to do at the Fine's, he returned to the mansion. He knows full well he could've 'talked' his way out of the massages, but he also knew that even CC would eventually feel guilty about sending him off to Sylvia's mercy. Like it or not, she had feelings for Niles…he'd heard more than enough to be sure of that.

Niles still had a few questions and he needed to check with his father. He'd call the next chance he got. He'd get up a bit early in the morning and call him then.

* * *

"Hello, Dad?" Niles started his phone call. "I have a few questions and they really couldn't wait. I didn't wake you did I?"

Joseph nearly laughed at the question. "Niles, I've been up for hours. You know better. Now, Lad, better ask your questions, you'll need to get breakfast for the family soon."

"I was wondering if during the 'off time' are my traits or abilities strong enough to…scare someone?" Niles asked cautiously.

Joseph laughed lightly. "Who've ya got in mind, Lad?"

"Dad, I'm serious. I locked eyes with CC for a second and she got that glazed over look in her eyes and spoke very strangely. I'd never seen her look like that and I was concerned that maybe I'd frightened her."

Joseph grinned into the phone. "What were you thinking when your eyes locked, Son?"

"Dad…" Niles was a little embarrassed. He heard his father laughed into the phone. "Oh, alright, I was thinking how much I wanted her right then." Niles head dropped into his empty hand.

Joseph hearty Irish laced English laugh came ringing through the phone. "Well, Lad, you've got to be careful how you toss around those looks. You remember the kinds of draw you had even as a boy, now that you understand the power, it's a lot stronger. It's really rather dangerous in the wrong kind of man. Not that we Brightmore's have ever raised a man like that.

"So it was just a…trance kind of thing then?" Niles asked his father for confirmation.

"Yes, Lad," Joseph answered. "Remember, you can't use any powers to get her to stay in the moment, Niles. She must stand her ground and declare her love while looking into the face of the beast of her own free will."

Niles nodded. "I remember, Dad. Oh, and Dad…" Niles stood up. "Thanks, for sending Grace. She's something special, that girl."

"Well, she loves you, that's for sure." Joseph sighed. "Take care, Lad."

"Thanks, Dad." Niles hung up the phone and went busily about his day.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Ok peeps, this one is yet another in a long line of Niles and CC fictions. It's also a little out there… I just don't want anyone to get bored. LOL Let me know what you think. - FoG

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 9**

It was CC's birthday and Niles made reservations at The Russian Tea Room. He was more than ready to put on the guilt and maybe a little 'magnetism' if necessary. He stood in the foyer waiting for her to make her grand entrance. He could feel her coming up the front stairs but waited for the doorbell all the same.

"Good morning, Miss Babcock and happy birthday!" Niles practically sang out to her.

CC gave him a suspicious look. "Uh…thanks, Niles. I am a little excited about today. I met a man at the gym the other day and he's taking me to The Russian Tea Room for dinner."

"Oh…well isn't that nice for you then." Niles tried to think of zinger, but with the combination of her calming presence and his disappointment he just couldn't come up with a thing.

CC looked at him again. "Hey, Hazel…" Niles turned back to look at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to figure out how old you are?" Niles leans back and hopes he can pull out a good one.

CC decides to play along and does a turn. "How old do you think?"

"Oh…I'd say somewhere between 30…" CC's eyes brightened. "…and death." Niles pulled out his favorite 'Mame' quote, with a small adjustment. Sometimes working for a Broadway producer has it's uses.

CC scowled at him. "Oh, bite me." CC tossed back at him as she made her way to the office.

"Don't temp me, woman." Niles murmured to himself as he made his way back into the kitchen.

* * *

When Fran came in from her shopping spree with Val she found Niles sitting at the table picking at a perfectly helpless piece of cheese cake. "Niles!" Fran made him jump. "What did that cheese cake do to you?" Niles looked down at the mangled dessert.

"I'm sorry, Miss Fine." Niles sighed. "I just have to formulate a new plan for this evening, that's all."

Fran took a seat and grabbed what was left of the pitiful cheese cake and fingered a bit into her mouth. "Still good." She nodded. "I thought you had big plans for tonight?"

"I did. I was going to guilt Miss Babcock into accepting a dinner date with me for her birthday. I even made reservations at the Russian Tea Room." Niles confessed.

Fran's eyes got big and she smiled. "Oooohhh, that must have been one big birthday prank you were plannin'."

"Uhm…yeah." Niles quickly covered and thought to himself. _"That was close, Niles." _"Anyway, she said she met some guy at the gym and he's taking her to The Russian Tea Room."

Fran finished the cheese cake and took the plate to the sink. "Well, Scarecrow, I'm sure you'll think of something terrible you can do to Miss Babcock. I just know you won't let her birthday pass without a proper celebration." Fran tossed off her best nasal laugh. "I'm gonna take this stuff up to my room."

"I do have a few ideas." Niles sighed. "I just have to think…" Niles closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands for a moment. "Yes, Miss Grace?"

Grace put her hands on her hips. "I'll never get used to that, Niles. But I want you to know that Miss Babcock's date is supposed to pick her up in thirty minutes."

"Thank you, Miss Grace. Oh, and well done with Danny Mitchell the other evening. That boy has the manners of a barbarian." Niles lifted his head and winked and Grace, who just shook her head and left. "So, the new beau is coming by in thirty minutes…I think I can be ready." Niles got a slightly evil twinkle in his eye.

* * *

You'd be surprised how quickly thirty minutes passes when you're busy, but it can be a painstakingly long wait when all you're doing is waiting. Niles was nearly pacing. He checked his watch again and ran through the timetable. "I wish this guy would get here." No sooner did the words slip past his lips than the doorbell rang. "I can't have had anything to do with that."

Niles opens the door to a rather dashing man with very black hair and dark eyes. He seems rather pleasant enough and if where there for any other reason than to pick up CC, Niles may even have liked him. He didn't. "May I help you?"

"I'm supposed to pick up CC Babcock?" The man said far too politely.

Niles nodded. "Yes, Sir, I'll just go get her." He closed the door and left the man standing in the foyer. Niles glanced quickly at Max when he entered the office. "Miss Babcock, your date is here." Niles gave CC a look and she stood up slowly and almost wobbly. "Miss Babcock? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks Niles. I just stood up too fast." CC answered and instinctively reached out to him.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to go out with this man, Miss Babcock." Niles spoke rather softly as she still supported herself with his arm.

CC straightened herself. "Don't be silly, Niles. It's my birthday; I should be taken out on my birthday."

"Of course." Niles winked at Max as he followed CC to the front door.

When CC came into view, the man called out. "There's the birthday girl!"

"Jeffery! I'm so looking forward to The Russian Tea Room." CC made her way to the foyer and Niles turned and met her eyes as he held out her jacket. "Thank you, Niles." There was that 'little girl' voice again.

Niles thought he'd have to see if he could work a little magic on 'Jeffery'. He looked over CC's shoulder as he slipped her jacket over her arms lightly grazing the skin and making her shiver just a bit. Giving Jeffery a very different kind of 'look' than he gave CC.

"Uhm…uh…CC…I uh…I don't feel very well." Jeffery went very pale. "I'm sorry, I can't uhm…maybe I'll see you at the gym sometime." He turned and nearly shot himself out of the mansion.

Fran had just stepped down from the stairs. "Geez, Miss Babcock, what'd you do to scare him like that." CC turned to face her.

"Oh, who knows? I thought he seemed a little wimpy, I just wanted to go out to dinner for my birthday." CC was slugging off her jacket.

Fran smiled. "Niles…your plans got cancelled, why don't you take Miss Babcock out to dinner for her birthday?"

Niles winked at Fran sending her a silent thank you. "I suppose I can still use my reservations. You feel like having dinner with the butler, Miss Babcock?" Niles was planning a little look, but CC didn't turn around.

"I'd like that, Niles." She answered still looking at Fran.

Niles sighed heavily. "Just give me fifteen minutes to shower and change." Niles took her jacket and hung it in the closet again. Then he started up the front stairs.

"Alright, Niles, I'll be in the office. Come and get me when you're ready to leave." CC started back into the office.

Niles came back down as promised in fifteen minutes. Fran was up to her shoulders in the freezer. "There you are!" She pulled herself out of there with a lonely pint of Cherries Garcia ice cream and turned to see Niles standing in the middle of the kitchen. "Hoo haa! Wow, Niles is that an Armani?"

"Actually, Miss Fine, it's a Hart Schaffner Marx." Niles was very proud of his suit. Not a hand me down from Max or a gift from him either. Niles had purchased this suit for a special occasion and this was it.

Fran's jaw dropped almost to the floor. She could've slipped that whole pint of ice cream into her mouth without any trouble. "Niles…doesn't that designer go for like six or seven hundred bucks a suit?" Fran put down her ice cream and checked her hands before she 'sampled' the lapel. "Oooohhh, it's just like butter." Fran winked. "You know, Niles, I don't think Mr. Sheffield even has a Hart Schaffner Marx suit."

"He doesn't." Niles smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to 'pick up my date.'"

Niles knocked politely as he entered the office, but stayed hidden from CC's view by the door. "Mr. Sheffield, I'll be taking Miss Babcock to The Russian Tea Room for dinner. I'm not sure when I'll be back. Do you need anything before I go?"

Max looked up and smiled at his friend. "No, thank you, Niles, you two go out and have a good time. Happy birthday, CC."

"Thank you, Max. Well, Butler Boy…" CC lost all ability to speak when she caught sight of Niles in his Charcoal HSM suit. He was also wearing a white silk shirt and green and gold striped tie and pocket square. "Wow…you clean up nice." CC couldn't help but run her hand up the front of Niles jacket. "Is that a Hart Schaffner Marx?"

Niles nodded. "Shall we, Miss Babcock?" He offered his arm, she took it and he led her out of the office.

"Hoo haa!" Grace sang out as she bounded down the front stairs. "Niles, that is one fantastic suit. And I just love that dress, Miss Babcock; it really brings out your eyes. Don't you think so, Niles?" Niles decided in that very moment that Grace was nearly as bad as Fran and his father.

"Yes, Miss Grace, I would have to agree. You look stunning, Miss Babcock." Niles looked into her eyes.

CC smiled most genuinely. "Thank you, Niles. You look very handsome, too. So where are we going?"

"I had reservations at The Russian Tea Room, I hope that's alright." Niles helps CC put on her jacket.

CC raises her eyebrows. "Fran said your plans were cancelled, why did you keep the reservation?"

"I hadn't had a chance to cancel them yet and it worked out for the best anyway." Niles winked at Grace.

"How's that, Niles?" CC asked as he opened the door for her.

"I was going to take a friend who is retiring out for dinner, but he got called to a family emergency. Now I get to take a beautiful woman to dinner for her birthday." CC smiled lightly and stepped out into the vestibule.

CC turned to face Niles just as he closed the front door. "Niles…do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Everyday." Niles offered his arm again and they walked to the curb where David, the Mitchell's butler pulled around in the limo. "You're carriage awaits, my Queen." Niles opened the door and did a deep bow.

CC laughed and got in the car. "Oh, Niles…call me your Majesty." They shared a hearty laugh and once they were in, David pulled away from the curb.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Ok peeps, this one is yet another in a long line of Niles and CC fictions. It's also a little out there… I just don't want anyone to get bored. LOL Let me know what you think. - FoG

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 9**

As the next few months came and went, Niles grew better at controlling both his 'off time' and his 'late phase' traits and abilities. The transitions became quicker and less and less painful as his body became oddly accustomed to the change. As the days grew longer with the approaching summer, Niles had to undergo shorter and shorter 'treatments'. Grace was still a big help although she wasn't sure why. CC was inexplicable drawn to Niles and she definitely wasn't sure why. She would just need to be in the room with him, although she'd never admit it and always managed to find a 'real' reason to be there. Niles understood and only hoped that he'd figure out how to approach a more romantic relationship before his birthday, which was only a short six months away.

"Dad," Niles spoke into the phone again. I called to wish Maman a happy birthday."

Niles heard his father call to his wife through the phone. "Marie! Niles is on the phone. She's got her hands in something in the kitchen, Lad, so you're stuck with me for a bit. How goes it back in New York?"

"Well, Dad, I've seemed to get a handle on my abilities and the traits I need to look out for. That's not the problem." Niles was almost stammering.

Joseph sighed into the phone. "It's the woman…Miss Babcock, isn't it?" Niles frowned.

"Dad, how do you know these things?" Niles shook his head.

"I'm your father." Joseph stated the obvious. "I may not have ever gone through the change, but I have all the abilities and traits, Lad. Yours, however will be stronger someday even than mine."

Niles seemed shocked. "Why? How is that even possible? I can barely sense things beyond the mansion; you know things half a world away."

"I've had a lot of years to hone my skills, Son. You've been aware of your for less than a year. I imagine for the time at least you keep your focus on those closest to your heart. If you really try, you'll sense CC no matter where she is. Here's your mother, son."

"Hello, Niles, my dear. How are you feeling?" Marie Brightmore was a woman of great strength and ability to love. She is the source of Niles' soft heart and loving nature.

Niles smiled just hearing his mother's voice. "I'm just fine, Maman. Happy Birthday. How are you?"

"Well," Niles' mother began. "I have this son who lives in America, and he's going through a very difficult time right now, so my concern lies with him."

Niles suddenly felt a pang of guilt. It had been a rather long time since he'd visited his parents. They had all Niles' siblings, and their spouses and the countless grandchildren around them, but his mother always doted on Niles and never let him forget how much he was loved and missed.

"I'll make you a promise, Maman. I'll personally fly you and Dad here for my wedding." Niles raised an eyebrow knowing his mother would be quite pleased.

Marie sniffed a bit. "Well, Niles, do you have any idea when that may be?"

"Well, God willing, before my next birthday." Niles heard his mother laugh into the phone and he knew the distance between them had closed just a little. "Happy Birthday, Maman. I love you. Now, may I speak to Dad, again?"

Marie sighed. "I love you too, Niles. Here's your father."

"You've brought a smile to her face, Lad. You always do." Joseph confided to Niles. "Now what's the problem with this woman of yours?"

Niles sighed. "I have no idea how to begin this…impending relationship with her. I love her, Dad. I have for…for as long as I can remember."

"Do you have any idea how much she loves you?" Joseph asked him.

Niles swallowed the lump in his throat and realized he'd have to make a few confessions to his father…and later to CC as well. "I…heard a few things…unintentionally…well I was intentionally listening to check on her…but I caught her…I have a pretty good idea that she has feelings for me, yes."

"Caught her in the shower did ya?" Joseph whispered into the phone.

Niles squinted like a teenager caught with a dirty magazine. "It was an accident and I stopped listening as soon as I knew what she was do…Oh God…I have got to stop calling you."

Joseph laughed his heartiest full bellied laugh. "That's alright, Son, no need to be embarrassed, I'm the same father you had yesterday and the same father caught naked with the Duchess. But that's not what I meant. It was a statement more than a question. She's very much in love with you, Lad. And I suspect it isn't a recently acquired emotion either."

Niles sighed again. "Dad…what do I do? We had a lovely evening at The Russian Tea Room for her birthday a few months ago, but not much of note since. I don't think a simple dinner invitation is going to work with CC. She's not like any of the other women I've ever met. Other women seemed almost too willing to go out with me."

"Listen to me, Son." Joseph started. "You have an 'animal magnetism', and not that of just any animal, but a lion…the king of the jungle. Women are always attracted to the strongest, most powerful option available. Survival of the fittest is in the genes, Son. Trust me; the women may not understand it either. Now you can attract CC, I'm sure it's already started. She finds excuses to be near you, doesn't she? Maybe she just comes into the kitchen to give you a hard time about something, or to grab a snack. I'm right aren't I?"

Niles frowned. "I suppose, Dad. But I just can't let it go until the last minute and hope that she'll stand her ground and…oh you know."

"That's true, Lad. You'll think of something. But you'd better do it quickly; you've only got six months." Joseph smirked. "I love you, boy, now go and get that woman."

Niles grinned at his father's comment. "Yes, Sir." Niles smiled. "I love you, Dad. I'll call you next month and let you know what's going on."

* * *

At June's full moon approached, the children were all away at camp or on a trip or something. Niles laughed when he got to his room the day that Grace left for drama camp to discover her lavender pillow sitting on his bed with a note saying she'd miss him. "I'll miss you too, Grace."

Niles decided that since tonight, three days before the night of the full moon, was the summer equinox or the longest day of the year, he'd take full advantage. "I hate using my ability this way, but I just don't see how to get her to admit her interest otherwise." Niles whispered softly as he opened the fridge door and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Niles…" Fran came into the kitchen. "Max and I are headed out to dinner and then he's taking me dancing…so don't wait up!" Fran winked at her friend. "Have you got plans for tonight?"

Niles smiled slightly. "I think I'll just stay around here, maybe watch a movie or something. I still have to do my treatment later so I don't want to venture to far off."

"Oy, Niles. I know you hate being cooped up in your room all the time. We miss you something awful. I can't wait until you can stop those treatments." Fran gave him a big hug and quickly pulled back from him. "Niles…have you been working out? You seem…I don't know…really buff." Fran looked at him almost sideways.

Niles laughed. "Well, yes, I have been working out a bit, its part of the treatment, you understand. I'll probably keep it up after the other stuff is finished. So get used to the newer buffer butler. Say that three times fast." Fran gave him her goose honk like laugh and left him in the kitchen. "Thanks, Max." Niles had asked Max if he could leave him the house for his little plan and for Max to make sure he 'forgot' to tell CC that he'd be out.

"Hello, hello!" CC sang as she came into the kitchen. "Niles?" CC turned and saw the denim clad rear sticking out from the fridge. "Whoa, great jeans," CC said in her best come hither voice.

Niles stood up out of the fridge. "Thank you, Miss Babcock." Niles had a cheese cake in his hands and was slicing it into equal parts before he noticed that CC was still standing in the same spot with the same shocked look on her face. "Miss Babcock, are you alright?" Niles smirked knowing full well it wasn't the 'jeans' she was so taken with.

Niles plated two slices of cheese cake and as he returned the remainder to the fridge CC snapped out of her haze. "Ha, gotcha!"

"No, but you could." Niles whipped out without flinching. "Would you like a slice of chocolate peanut butter cheese cake?"

"Uh…huh…" CC practically cooed as she joined him at the table.

Niles thought to himself, there's that innocent little girl voice again. Niles could feel himself twitch a little and was glad he was sitting at the table and wearing a snug pair of jeans. "I was going to pop some popcorn and watch a movie; would you like to join me?"

"Yes, Niles, I would." CC looked deeply into his eyes. She couldn't understand what it was about him lately. CC never doubted she was attracted to Niles, but lately it has been really out of control.

Niles smiled and thought to himself. _"I haven't even had to 'use' the ability yet."_ "I'm glad. I rented two different movies, you pick." Niles reached back onto the counter and grabbed the videos for CC to look at and went to the microwave to make the popcorn.

"Hmmm." CC moaned into the forkful of dessert that Niles knew was her favorite. "Let's see… 'When Harry Met Sally'…and 'Mary Reilly'…well that sounds like the one."

"Sorry?" Niles sat back down at the table to finish his dessert.

"Well, I like Meg Ryan as much as the next girl, but her fake orgasm in the diner. Please…so not accurate." CC took another bite of cheese cake. "Don't you think?"

Niles raised his eyebrow and saw his opportunity. "Well, I don't know."

CC laughed. "What…I'm sure you've seen a real orgasm at least once, Niles. You must have an opinion."

"I think it's more of an individual experience, and has a great deal to do with whom it's shared." Niles tried to keep control, not easy given the conversation and his already overzealous hormones during this phase of the moon. His mind raced. _"I don't know if this is the right way to go about things, but it sure it fun."_

CC took another forkful of cheese cake and moaned. "I could show you what I mean." Niles couldn't believe what she was suggesting.

"Are you drunk, Miss Babcock?" Niles asked somewhat seriously.

CC laughed that sultry laugh. "I just mean, like Meg Ryan did in the movie. How a woman fakes it."

"Oh, well then no, thank you." Niles stood and took his plate to the sink and grabbed the popcorn.

CC was pouting. "Awwww, Niles…don't you want to see me orgasm?" CC laughed deeply again not realizing the opening she'd given him.

"Absolutely, but when I see it, you won't be faking." Niles growled softly, grabbed the videos and left her sitting in the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Ok peeps, this one is yet another in a long line of Niles and CC fictions. It's also a little out there… I just don't want anyone to get bored. LOL Let me know what you think. - FoG

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 10**

CC sat at the kitchen table not sure of what happened of what she was feeling, but she was a little afraid to move. Then it occurred to her, she felt faint. Like if she stood up she'd drop away. "What is it with him lately? And did he suggest what I think he did?" CC drifted off in thought wondering what it might be like to really be with Niles. She was attracted to him, certainly. Lately she'd have to say she wanted him. _"But could I really be with him? Oh my God! Am I in love with Niles?"_ A strange satisfied look befell the beautiful blonde and she sighed softly.

"Woman!" Niles called from the den. "I'm starting the movie…are you coming?"

CC laughed huskily. "Not yet…" She whispered. "On my way, Niles."

Niles figured that CC wanted to watch 'Mary Reilly' rather than Meg's bad rendition of the 'fake O' so that's the movie he'd cued up. "Mary Reilly, right?" CC nodded and took a seat next to him on the sofa maintaining a comfortable 'distance.'

The bowl of popcorn sat on the table in front of them and they both reached in for a handful. Their hands casually touching when they did. CC could feel a strange shock any time he touched her. This too had escalated as of late. Not the touching, but the sensation it sent through her. "Niles…there's something different about you lately."

"Shhh, I'm trying to watch the movie, CC." Niles never turned away from the TV. He needed to be as overtly uninterested as possible. He knew that would drive her crazy.

CC felt herself pulled to him. Not that he'd actually reached out and pulled her, nor had he actually used his 'abilities', but like she was driven to move closer. Suddenly she was sliding over next to him. She slid in beneath the arm he had carelessly draped over the back of the sofa when he first sat down. She could feel a wave of warmth flow over her as her thigh brushed against his denim clad leg. "Niles, is it alright if I hold the bowl of popcorn?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure, whatever." Niles felt his blood coursing through his veins as she slid into him. He needed to stay focused. CC leaned forward and grabbed the bowl from the table and rested slightly against his chest when she leaned back. Niles would have to reach intimately around her if he wanted to get any popcorn, a plan that he'd wished he'd come up with himself, but had to give all the credit to CC.

"Popcorn, Niles?" CC asked with the innocent voice again. Niles secretly wondered if she suspected what the voice did to him. Niles moved the arm from the back of the sofa to the bowl of popcorn which rested in CC's lap and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Niles turned slightly and propped his stocking feet up on the coffee table. This slight adjustment brought CC to a position of nearly laying against his chest. She could feel his steady heart beat and sighed slightly. They sat in silence and watched the movie, sharing the popcorn until the bowl was empty. CC leaned forward to put the bowl on the floor so Niles didn't have to move his feet and she wouldn't have to move too far out of his circle of warmth. When she settled back against him he kept his arm draped along the sofa.

After a short while of movie watching CC, either because of something on the screen or her closeness to Niles she couldn't decide, had a slight shiver. Niles immediately grabbed the blanket that rests on the back of the sofa just under his arm and tossed it over her. "Thanks, Niles." CC helped Niles adjust the blanket and managed to 'trap' his arm across her lap. He would've moved it, but she rested her arms atop it and further 'snuggled' into his chest.

Niles found himself inhaling her scent deeply and his eyes instinctively closed. Niles pulled out of his 'stupor' and focused more again on the movie. They remained this way for the rest of the movie.

Knowing that when the sun set he would be covered in hair, Niles clicked off the TV before the credits finished rolling. "Well, that wasn't too bad, I suppose."

"Oh, I thought it was kind of sweet, actually." CC offered without moving.

Niles smirked hoping that would be her reaction. "Really? How so?"

"Well, Mary was a little frightened of Hyde, but it didn't keep her from loving him." CC sighed lightly. "Niles…"

"Yes?" Niles was careful to keep his eyes on the window and the rapidly approaching sun set.

"There's been something…different about you lately. What is it?" CC asked him genuinely.

"I've had these treatments I've been doing. And I've been working out some, as well. Is that what you mean?" Niles knew it wasn't but it was all he could tell her, for now.

CC regretfully pulled herself out of his warmth without turning around. "I guess that could be it. I hope that these treatments take care of whatever it is that's troubling you."

Niles felt a little chill where CC had once been. "I hope so too, Miss Babcock. I have a lot of things I want to do." Niles could feel the sun setting and knew he needed to remove himself or risk being seen in 'full hair'.

CC turned and touched his still fairly smooth cheek. "What kind of things, Niles?"

As hard as it was for him to pull away from her he knew he must. He lifted her hand and dropped a kiss on her palm. "Many things, Miss Babcock, many things." Niles gave her a 'look' so he could extricate himself from the situation without hurting her feelings or coming off as rude.

"Oh, Niles! I forgot all about Chester!" CC leapt from the sofa. "I have to go, I'm sorry. We should do this again soon, though…okay?" CC was practically running for the front door. "I'm so glad I drove today! Good night, Niles."

"Good night, Miss Babcock." Niles watched as she blew out the front door and sighed. "The one time she seemed to actually want to stay and I have to force her to go." Niles grabbed the empty popcorn bowl and was hair covered before he put it in the sink and headed up the back stairs to his room.

The next few days and nights moved along as Niles had expected. But on the night of the full moon, something unexpected happened. Niles had taken to his room for his 'treatment' as he usually did well in advance of any marked changes. The children were still away and Max and Fran were out seeing a show, taking advantage of the children being out of the house. CC had stayed in the office to work late after Niles made them a simple dinner for two that they enjoyed out on the terrace. Niles sat, naked on the floor as he did on these nights and waited for the sun to set.

With the change complete he slipped on the oversized gym shorts he bought, leaned back and listened to the city. He could hear CC moving around in the office somewhere below him and his desire was nearly over powering him. He fought the urge to take 'care of it' knowing it would only serve to make matters worse. He grabbed Grace's pillow and felt the calming sensation he knew would help. He heard CC making her way out of the office and toward the front door. Heard her get in her car and then heard the car stir, but not start. This brought him to his feet and he tilted his hairy head to listen more intently.

"_Well, what the hell am I supposed to do now?"_ CC barked into the steering wheel of her car.

Niles thoughts moved through his head. _"Come back inside and call a cab, CC" _

"_I supposed I should go inside and call a cab."_ CC almost repeated Niles' sentiment.

Niles nodded. _"Yes, Love," _His thoughts continued. _"That's it, come in the house and call a cab. Please don't walk home."_

"_Walk home…I guess I could walk home. It's a nice night."_ CC stepped out of her car.

Niles growled and his mind chastised itself. _"Crap! I have to be more careful what I think…"_ Niles couldn't let her just walk home at the late hour without escort. He was pacing his room like you'd imagine. He could follow her, but what if someone saw him. Niles took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _"If Dad can do this from England I should be able to do it from up here."_ Niles focused. _"CC…it's not safe…come in and call a cab."_ He ran it over and over in his mind.

CC had taken for or five good strides away from her car and was suddenly shaken to a stop. _"What am I crazy? I can't walk home this late…it's not safe…I'll go in and call a cab." _CC turned around and using her key opened the front door to the mansion and Niles heard her calling a cab.

Niles nearly collapsed on the floor exhausted_. "It's so much easier when I can look into those beautiful eyes." _Niles listened to her movements.

She poured a drink, and then another. She whispered something about the cab company saying it could take an hour. _"Maybe I should check on Niles."_ Niles panicked. He didn't know what being that close to her in his current state would do to his 'control'. He'd gotten used to her being just a floor below him or even down the hall. But not right outside his door, and when he was 'fully' the beast? He feared that the door to his room wouldn't be enough to keep him from 'getting to her'. He still had the chain and shackle. He hadn't had to use it in some time. Especially since Grace's 'calming effect' had been discovered.

Niles' father warned him that he had to be certain of his level of control before he 'showed himself' to CC. His animal desire could very well scare her off or over power him and he'd…well 'take her'. Niles quickly grabbed the chain and hooked one end to the eye bolt and clamped the shackle to his ankle. Then he grabbed Grace's pillow and sat as far from his door as he could. Again he thought to himself, _"I'd be the laughing stock of beasts I would, chained to the floor clutching a lavender pillow."_

CC was at the door just a few minutes after Niles grabbed Grace's pillow. She didn't know if Niles would be asleep yet or not. CC knocked lightly and whispered, "Niles…are you up?"

Niles squinted back his thought. _"Hell yes I'm 'up'…please, CC…"_ He tried to control his want, his intense desire for her. It was all consuming. His heart was pounding forcibly in his hair covered chest and his 'desire' was rather obvious beneath his gym shorts. Niles didn't feel like he was losing control though, so he opted for a test. He tossed Grace's pillow to his bed and stood up. _"So far, so good."_

"Niles…there is so much I want to say…" CC whispered still at his door.

Niles took a slow calculated step toward his door. _"Still good, I want her…dear God…" _Niles could feel the urge to growl, loudly building up and he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep it down, not with the object of his desire so close.

"Someday Niles, I swear it, someday I'll stand my ground with you." CC touched the door softly before making her way down stairs and to the foyer to wait for her cab.

Niles stood in the middle of his room, his breathing heavy and rapid, but mostly controlled. _"I hope so, my love. I surely hope so."_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Ok peeps, this one is yet another in a long line of Niles and CC fictions. It's also a little out there… I just don't want anyone to get bored. LOL Let me know what you think. - FoG

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 12**

Niles made it through the rest of the summer easily enough considering what took place once a month. September's moon wouldn't be full in the sky until late in the evening just after sunset and the full lunar eclipse. So he knew he knew it would be his last chance to spend an evening with CC before he'd have to let her witness his transformation.

"Niles!" CC flew into the kitchen. "Do you know where Max went?"

Niles looked up from the sink. "Did he forget to tell you again? He took Fran and the children to New Jersey to 'Great Adventure' for the big end of summer celebration or something."

"I think he forgets to tell me on purpose." CC sat down at the table.

Niles looked up a little worried. "Now why would he do that? I'm the one who plays jokes like that, not Mr. Sheffield."

"So…are you doing anything for dinner?" CC asked softly.

Niles grinned. "Miss Babcock, are you asking me out to dinner?"

"I know a great little place that no one knows about. It's not fancy, but it's the best steak sandwich in the city." CC looked at Niles as if daring him.

Niles nodded. "Isn't it a little early?"

"Well, I thought you'd have to be back for your treatment." CC looked down a little sheepishly.

Niles smiled at how oddly thoughtful that was. "Ok, let me change my clothes and we'll go. Be right back." Niles took off up the stairs to change.

"Oh, God, what's happening to me?" CC sits for a second. "I hope he wears those jeans from that night we watched 'Mary Reilly'. He looked so sexy in those I wanted to rip them off with my teeth." CC got that sexy evil smirk with the memory.

Niles was just grabbing his tan chinos off the hanger when he raised his eyebrow. "Guess I'll go with the jeans instead, since the lady prefers them." Niles slipped into the jeans, and a long sleeved black polo shirt. Stepped into his loafers and headed down the back stairs.

Niles checked his watch. "Four forty-five, I should have a good two hours before the 'transition.' "I should really be back by 6:30 pm to start my treatment, if that's not going to be a problem."

"It should be fine, Niles. The place is only a few blocks past the park. It's a beautiful night, I thought we'd walk?" CC stood and was actually dress rather casually herself. She wore a pale sleeveless mock turtle neck top and light cotton slacks. Niles thought she was lovely.

Niles nodded. "Lead the way, Miss Babcock." Niles opened the back door and they left. She took his arm as they made their way up the street and into the park. "You know, Miss Babcock…"

"Niles…I think you should consider calling me CC. Now that Max and Fran are dating, I'm going to have to call her Fran and she'll start calling me CC soon too. It just makes sense." CC explained in a rather convoluted manner that Niles chalked up to the overzealous 'magnetism' at the full moon.

He was actually rather surprised at how well he seemed to be maintaining control over his desires for her. Usually this close to the rising of the moon he'd practically feel the blood flowing through him. He figured it must be the eclipse. Niles heard on the news about the lunar eclipse and did a little research. The moon would be a dark red color during the eclipse. Unfortunately, he stopped reading before he got to the part about the moon being at its closest proximity to the earth this month and during its rising would appear exceptionally large. This would be a most powerful transition for Niles.

They chatted casually until CC slipped her arm from his and pulled him toward the unmarked door. "This is the place." CC waited for Niles to open the door for her and in she strode. "Hey, Sam! This is Niles. Give me two of the specials, okay?"

"Right away, Miss CC!" Sam was an enormous hulk of a man.

Niles decided that if he didn't have the 'moon' on his side he may have been a little afraid of him when he turned and barked, "How do you know my Miss CC?"

"We work together, Sam." CC answered for him. "You be nice to him, Sam." CC walked into a door along the back wall.

Niles stood at the service bar and looked at the menu up on the wall. "So, you're this Niles I've heard so much about. It's nice to finally put a face with the stories." Sam winked at Niles bringing a smile to his face.

"I'm sorry, Sam. What stories?" Niles asked checking to see that CC wasn't on her way back from wherever she'd disappeared to.

Sam checked for CC himself. "Well, I'm sure I'm not supposed to say, but that ladies been alone long enough. She's come in here every Sunday evening she's able for nearly fifteen years; each time with another 'Niles story'."

"Really? What are these storied about…other than…me?" Niles asked continually checking for CC.

"It's always the same general thing. Some trick you played on her or something she did to you. A few times it was about the way you looked or to mock some woman she saw you with. I'm tellin' you, man, if that woman isn't in love with you then I'll hang up my apron." Sam turned just in time. CC blew back in from wherever she'd gone and started back up to where Niles waited.

"Here ya go, Miss CC." Sam wrapped the sandwiches and put them on the counter.

CC grabbed the bag in one hand and Niles' hand in the other. "Thanks, Sam. I'll see you Sunday."

"What have you got on that guy that you don't have to pay for food?" Niles asked as she mingled her fingers with his.

"I do his books for him. That's where I was just now. I go back and take ten or so minutes a week to zip through stuff. That makes the monthly reports go a little more quickly." CC walked into the park and found her favorite bench. "Let's eat here, okay?"

Niles sat down and took the sandwich she handed him. "Wow…this is the best steak sandwich in the city." Niles rarely got the chance to delve into the less haute of foods. A steak sandwich with the works wasn't really Max's cup of tea.

"Well, Sam has nothing on you, Niles. But when you find what you do well you just grab on." CC took a bite of her sandwich and got a glob of ketchup on her chin.

Niles smirked at her. "You've got a little glob of…oh here. Niles kissed the ketchup off her chin and felt that strange stirring in the pit of his stomach. His thoughts ran wild. _"It's too soon, the sun hasn't set yet…this can't happen…not now." _

"I have a confession, Niles." CC started, not making eye contact, which was probably a very good thing right now. "I wanted to bring you out here to watch the moon rise tonight. It's at its closest to the earth tonight and it's going to look huge, especially with the lunar eclipse. It actually rises just after the sun sets."** CC took another smaller bite of her sandwich. "They are actually having a small festival at the other end of the park. That's why it's so deserted here."

"Well that's good. They'll be no one around to see." Niles whispered.

"See what, Niles?" CC finally turned and saw that Niles seemed different. He seemed to be in pain and was struggling to control it. "Oh no, Niles…are we late for your treatment? What should I do? I need to get you home…come on."

CC practically lifted Niles from his place on the bench. He was straining terribly to control everything that was going on inside him. With CC so close the foremost struggle was to keep his intense desire to have her at bay. Tonight, it would seem, was going to be the night he revealed himself to her. He's hoped to have more time to prepare her and himself. Not to mention he hadn't planned on it being in the park!

"Aaaahhhhhh," Niles cried out in what was left of his voice. "CC, please, stop." Niles growled as he fell to his knees.

CC was near tears. She'd done this…he needed his treatment and she'd taken him out of the house and she couldn't get him back. "Niles…I'm sorry, what do I do."

"It's going to be fine, Miss Babcock." CC spun around to find Grace standing just behind her. "You have to watch, Miss Babcock. Turn around." CC frowned at Grace but did as she was told.

What CC saw as she turned around shocked her. Something was standing about ten feet away. It was dressed like Niles had been, but it was covered in hair. It's whole body was shaking and convulsing. Then it happened. It was painful to watch as whatever it was, CC thought, was wracked and pulled. The clothes were tearing from it as it increased in size and finally slumped to the ground a large ball of reddish blonde hair or fur, no hair.

"Grace what the hell is going on? Where's Niles? What is…I…" CC looked at Grace who stood next to her.

Grace stepped away from CC about four or five feet. The thing in front of CC, that we all know was Niles, stood. It was well over 6 feet tall and very muscular. "Grace…" CC started. "Is that a…a lion?"

Niles started toward her. He took slow methodical steps, his heart racing and pounding. His desires were emanating from him as growls; deep, heavy, heaving growls.

CC locked eyes with 'it' and frowned. "Niles?" Her eyes grew large, her heart raced and her body started shaking uncontrollably, but she didn't run.

He moved closer, barely a foot. He was fighting every urge he had to 'take her'. The 'beast within' pulling him to her, driving him forward. The moon was at its closest and he could feel her breath.

"Niles…what's happened to you?" CC asked. "Please, Niles…this isn't funny, you're scaring me." CC was begging him to stop his 'game', stop his approach. Still, CC didn't make a move.

He moved still closer. CC was still out of reach but he could smell her fear, hear her heart pounding, and see her…eyes. Those pale blue eyes. He stopped. His head tilted just to the left. He growled. It wasn't the roar of a lion about to charge, but a low, deep rumble…almost a purr.

"Niles?" CC locked eyes with the approaching… 'beast'. "What's going on?" CC couldn't imagine it, but actually thought that this 'beast' before her this…walking, growling, lion man, was afraid…of her.

There was still enough of Niles in the beast as the moon was not yet at its apex to know he had to scare her. CC had to see him beneath the full of the moon, stand her ground and declare her love. He had to be frightful not like some trained pet cat. He started toward her again. He moved to just beyond his reach of her. Granted, he could 'pounce', but he couldn't just reach out and touch her. Then he roared, loudly. So much so he nearly shocked himself.

CC visibly jumped at the sound, she was out of her element. CC Babcock was afraid and she didn't like it. "Stop it." CC shouted, but still didn't move.

Niles stepped closer putting her well within his reach and roared again. He followed it with a deep growl and bared his teeth. His breathing was heavy and haggard. He thought he may lose control if CC didn't do something soon.

CC was almost terrified. She knew full well that this 'beast' could tear her apart, but those eyes…those deep, clear ocean blue eyes. They held no hate or anger or fury. They were the eyes of love… "Niles…what do you want? What am I supposed to do?"

Niles held back no longer. He stepped in and grabbed her arms. His huge, hair covered hands grabbed her arms. Hands that CC knew deep in her heart could very well kill her. But now, as they held her, there was no pain, no discomfort, just the solid grip of…intent. That was the word, intent. Niles roared again, inches from her face. Then he released her arms. She had to stay, stand her ground because she wanted to not because he held her.

** …Observers in North America can watch a Harvest Moon rise within a few minutes after sunset. Does the Moon look larger than usual? A rising Moon always seems large, even when it's farthest from Earth, but tonight we are seeing the closest Full Moon of the year, so its angular size actually is large!" Copied from Abrams' Planetarium SKYWATCHERS' DIARY: September 1997


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Ok peeps, this one is yet another in a long line of Niles and CC fictions. It's also a little out there… I just don't want anyone to get bored. LOL Let me know what you think. - FoG

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 13**

The wind was starting to blow and CC still didn't understand. The moon was nearly at its apex and it was lighting the area almost like a spot light in the sky. CC knew the beast before her was Niles or at least it had been Niles. She knew that she should be terrified, but instead she was worried, concerned for Niles. "Grace…I don't understand…what's going on? Why is this happening?" CC turned to face Grace.

Grace shook her head. "I can't help you, Miss Babcock. You have to be honest with him and with yourself. I'm only here in case."

"In case…in case what?" CC asked as the wind seemed to be whipping up a bit.

Grace shook her head again. "I can't answer that…just be honest."

"Honest! Honest about what?" CC didn't know what that meant.

Niles was pacing back and forth almost like he was caged. He wasn't really angry, he didn't have time to explain or prepare, she'd stood there, watched him change, let him grab her, took the roar…well, like a man really. How could he make her see? How could he scare her enough?

"Niles!" Grace yelled at him. "You're wasting time. The moon is nearing the apex; you'll be harder to control."

His anger caught up with him and he swatted at a garbage can and sent it flying as if it was a rag doll. He saw CC jump and her eyes grew large. She was afraid. He'd been to gentle with her…really? Well, ok. He was about twenty feet away now and he turned toward her, fire in his ocean blue eyes, teeth bared, growling and storming toward her. He only hoped he could stop himself if she didn't do it for him. He charged her, not at a full run, but as he got closer he could see the fear building in her eyes and as he raised his clawed hand to strike the minute he was close enough…

"Niles!" CC slapped him hard across the face, her fear forcing her hand. "How dare you charge at me like that? Me, CC Babcock, the woman you love. And don't you dare try to deny it, Mister. I've loved you too long to stand here and take this crap from you. Do you hear me in there?" CC stood now with her hands firmly on her hips. "Niles! I asked if you heard me."

The eyes of the beast held her answer. They had 'dear God woman' written in them. CC smiled, reached up and took the face of the beast in her hands. The hair she found there was soft, not coarse like a beard. CC looked into the eyes of the beast and saw the man she loved. "Niles…if you'd just told me what I had to do, it would've saved us all a lot of time. I love you, Niles. I always have and I always will; from the tip of your hairy head to the soles of your hairy feet." CC leaned in a little. "And the hairy parts in between too." Then she pulled his face closer and kissed him softly on the odd feeling lion like lips.

The beast slumped again to the ground. Grace smiled and handed CC pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. "He's going to need these in a minute." Grace turned and faced away.

After a few minutes Niles, the real, regular old Niles, looked up into the pale blue eyes of the woman who saved him, and his family, from a three hundred and twelve year old curse. "I love you, CC. I have since the minute you barged into my life. Thank you, for standing your ground with me."

CC laughed that sultry laugh as she helped Niles to his feet. "When have I not stood my ground with you, Butler Boy?"

"You just wait." Niles tossed off a throaty growl.

CC glanced 'down' as Niles slipped into the sweat pants. "It's nice to know that everything wasn't…enhanced."

Grace cleared her throat. "Hello…child still in the vicinity."

"It's alright, Miss Grace, you can turn around now." Niles spoke softly. "Thanks for bringing the sweats, but I could've just used CC's denim jacket."

"Like hell, this is a Versace." CC chided him.

Grace laughed at the still bickering couple. "No, Niles. I had to be here. Grandpa Joe called early this morning and told me not to leave. He warned me that I would be needed for your face off, I think he called it. I told Dad I wanted to stay at the Mitchell's just in case."

The three sat on the bench. "I'm not sure I understand, Grace." CC questioned.

"All I know is that Grandpa Joe said that in the event you…" Grace paused uncomfortably.

Niles smiled. "Go on, Grace."

"If Miss Babcock, didn't stand her ground or denied you…well with the closeness of the moon, not to mention the eclipse, your ability to control yourself may not have been strong enough." Grace was definitely dancing around the topic.

"Grace, are you saying that if I'd tried to run or told Niles I didn't love him, that he'd have hurt me?" CC looked amazed at the possibility. "I don't believe that."

Grace sighed. "If he didn't get what he needed the belief is he'd have taken what he wanted." Grace felt strange even saying something like that about Niles. "He eventually wouldn't have been able to stop himself he'd have attacked…and…"

"It's alright, Grace." Niles knew it was too difficult for Grace to say. You had better wait over there for CC and me. Grace moved away and picked up Niles shredded clothes and put them in a nearby trashcan while she waited for him to explain.

"The power of the moon as close as it was would have been too much for me to control. If you'd have denied me or run, the beast would've taken over. I'd have chased you down, taken what I wanted and probably torn you apart. Grace was here to keep you safe."

CC touched his now smooth face. "I don't believe you could ever do those things to me, Niles."

"You're right, I couldn't. But under a full moon, I was fully consumed by the beast, I was self aware, but had very little control. With the moon as close and strong as it was tonight…well why take the chance." Niles kissed her softly. "My father discovered that the same overall calm that you gave me in the 'off phase' Grace held for me in the moon phase, the week up to and including the full moon, when your affect upon me changed." Niles smirked. "Every Brightmore man had two facilitators; at least that's what Dad called them. One is the 'object of his desires'. She causes the most turmoil, calming effect in the off phase, and unbridled desire in the moon phase."

CC grinned. "I guess that was me."

"The other facilitator is referred to as the 'guardian'. She causes the least turmoil, an air of protection during the off phase and a cloak of calm during the moon phase." Niles stood and extended his hand to CC.

"That would be me." Grace joined them back at the bench.

Niles draped his arms around his 'facilitators' as they walked back to the mansion. When they got home, Grace went to bed and Niles and CC went into Niles' room to talk about everything that she'd witnessed and what it meant for them.

Niles recounted the story of Jeremiah Brightmore and the traits and abilities that would 'remain' for him. CC seemed rather intrigued at the prospect of these traits and abilities. "How extensive are these, powers or whatever?" That's when Niles' phone rang.

"Hello?" Niles answered, and then laughed. "It's for you."

CC frowned and spoke into the phone. "Hello?" A smile spread across her face when she heard the voice coming out of the phone.

_"So, me darling, you slapped him in the face did ya?" Joseph asked her._

CC laughed lightly. "Yes, Papa Joe, I did." CC shook her head. "So, how long with these enhancements of Niles' last." CC's eyes got big. "Really? Well now I am intrigued. Ok, ok…yes I promise. We'll see you then." CC hung up Niles' phone.

"What was all that about?" Niles asked only a little concerned.

CC snuggled into him. "Well, he told me that your gifts and 'enhancements' will last forever and will improve over time. He made me promise to make you keep your promise to your mother. Then there was just the last little bit, nothing important."

"CC…" Niles was pulling the 'magnetism' on her.

CC looked up at him almost doe eyed. "Niles…that's not fair." Then he kissed her softly. "He made me promise to give you at least one son." They fell asleep quite content with all that had happened.

* * *

The proposal came over a romantic dinner at the Rainbow Room. Niles didn't even have to use his powers to get CC to go or to say yes. They didn't have a lot of time. They still had to be married before Niles' 45th birthday. CC thought it would be nice if they got married at sunset beneath a full moon, now that Niles would stay Niles and all. Well provided they did it before November 26th. The November full moon fell on the 14th and was a Friday. Sunset was predicted to be at about 4:30 pm and 'moon rise' was just after 5:00 pm.

Max had some pull with the city and asked if they would cordon off the part of the small park near the mansion where Niles had revealed himself to CC. For a 'small' donation to the Parks and Recreation department, the city couldn't have been more accommodating. The invitations were sent and Niles' parents were flown in from England as promised. It was a beautiful service. Niles and CC stood beneath a canopy just as the sun set over the city and took their vows. It couldn't have been better timed. Just as Father Thomas said 'you may kiss your bride' the moon had risen to its fullest. Max and Fran stood as best man and maid of honor, Grace stood just behind the two as flower girl, and also as guardian since Niles was going to be less focused on keeping control of himself.

After the service, the bride and groom met with their guests. When Niles finally introduced CC to his mother, both women cried. Niles couldn't have been more pleased. It was a thing with his mother. Each time she met one of his brother's girlfriends they waited for the tears. If she didn't cry, well the relationship didn't usually last. His brother, Quentin went through two very serious girlfriends, each one breaking it off before the wedding. Then his mother met Pegeen, and she cried like a baby. He was the first of Niles' siblings to marry and thus started the 'barometer' for spouses. CC already had a lot going for her, considering she broke the curse and all.

Then Joseph leaned in and whispered something in CC's ear making her blush. "Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Oh yes, Lass, as sure as I'm standing here." Joseph winked at her and moved to where his wife was chatting with Max and Fran.

Niles looked at his bride. "Honey, what did Dad say to you? I've never seen you blush."

"He thanked me for keeping my promise." CC smiled as her hands rested on her very flat belly.

Niles laughed lightly. "I told you about the baby a week ago, why are you surprised?"

"Because you didn't mention he had a sister." CC purred into his ear.

Niles eyes shot to the top of his head. "Well, I guess my work here is done, huh?" Niles did that little shoulder shake and waggled his eyebrows.

"Done?" CC nipped his earlobe. "From what Dad tells me, you're work here is just getting started."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Ok peeps, this one is yet another in a long line of Niles and CC fictions. It's also a little out there… I just don't want anyone to get bored. LOL Let me know what you think. - FoG

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Epilogue**

"Well, Love, shall we go to bed?" Niles joined CC on their gazebo.

CC covered his arms as they wrapped around her middle. "I'm not very tired, Niles."

"I didn't say we had to sleep?" Niles kissed her neck.

CC laughed. "Niles, you silly old man."

"Alright, CC, what's wrong? And remember, you can't lie to me, so don't waste time trying." Niles turned her in his arms and looked into her eyes.

CC cupped his face with her hand. "Nothing's really wrong, Niles. I was just thinking about…everything that's happened to us. Do you remember this old gazebo?" CC ran her hand lovingly along the rail.

"I remember putting it together for the terrace you didn't have. I remember taking it apart because you didn't have a terrace only so I could put it together again after I got you the terrace." Niles answered.

CC kissed him sweetly. "That was the best present I ever received. No one had ever given me a penthouse before. I'm glad we've kept it all these years."

"Well, it was a wedding gift, and you did stand in the face of the beast." Niles winked.

CC paused and thought. "You know, you never told me how you convinced old Mrs. Trainer to sell you her place."

"Sexual favors." Niles dropped flatly.

CC smacked him playfully. "Niles…she was a million years old."

"She was only in her seventies, CC. Like someone else I know." Niles waggled his eyes at her.

CC raised her eyebrow. "Are you comparing me to Mrs. Trainer, Niles?"

"Never, my love. There isn't a woman alive no matter her age who is as vibrant, beautiful or passionate as the woman I married." Niles kissed her lovingly.

"Then tell me the truth. How did you convince that mean old bat to sell you her condo?" CC stood firm with her hands on her hips.

Niles knew there was no moving forward with any conversation or activity until he confessed. "I…'charmed' her." Charmed was the term the family had come to use in reference to the ability to 'guide' someone's actions. It was just a little sexier than 'brain washed'.

"Really? You could do that even then?" CC asked as if it was something she was truly surprised to hear. "You didn't ever…charm me…did you?" She had that look in her eyes. If she'd been a Brightmore by birth and not marriage, she'd have been the strongest of all Brightmore's.

Niles looked a little sheepishly. "I did, but just little stuff …and once by accident."

"By accident…how do you charm someone by accident?" CC frowned at him.

Niles sat and pulled her onto his lap. "I was still learning to control my abilities. I was thinking something and our eyes met and I projected it on you. But it wasn't my intention and until I checked with Dad I didn't even know I could for sure."

"What else?" CC looked down at him. "I know there's something, that in all these years you've been keeping from me Niles. I may not be able to read you, but I know you."

Niles sighed. He knew eventually he'd have to come clean about the one last thing he'd held back. Why he hadn't told her yet he wasn't really sure. He'd even let her watch the video from the cabin. But that was embarrassing for him, this last thing…it would be embarrassing for her.

"Well, the little things were just getting you to leave the room if Max and I needed to talk about my condition, or to get you to let me take that ridiculous dress off, stuff like that." Niles looked away briefly.

CC pulled his face to look at him. "Niles…just tell me. How bad can it be?"

"I don't want to embarrass you, Love." Niles was sincere.

CC shook her head. "Not going to work, Niles. We've been married for almost 40 years and raised six children. I want to know what you're holding back."

"It was just before Christmas. I was very new to it all. It was the day you moved into the mansion for the holidays. I liked checking up on everyone when I was locked away in my room. So I listened in. I saved you for last and well…you were in the shower…" Niles paused and CC's eyes got very big. "I…I uh…heard you…uh…"

CC leapt up off his lap, she was still pretty quick for a woman in her 70's. She did have the added benefit of being married to Niles who was in exceptional health. There were good things about the curse, too, after all. "Oh my God!" CC couldn't decide if she was mad or mortified. She'd been married to Niles for a very long time and their intimate life together was amazing, well that's actually putting it mildly, but she had some expectation of privacy back then. "You listened to me…"

"I stopped as soon as I knew what you were doing…I put on my head phones. I swear all I heard was 'Oh Niles'…" Niles crushed his eyes together regretting the words the moment they passed his lips.

CC had stepped away from him and now, as his last words hung in the air, she was doing what can only be described as a slow turn. "You heard what?" CC started taking slow steps toward him.

Niles actually feared for his life. He had all the power of a lion, an older, more mature lion yes, but still a lion. He had survived full transformation; he was healthier, stronger and more fit than most men half his age. Yet his wife, the woman he's loved for more than 50 years, the woman he's been married to for nearly 40 of those years, the woman with whom he shares six grown children and twenty grandchildren is scaring the high holy hell out of him. "Honey…I know how it sounds…I promise I wasn't trying to eavesdrop…okay, I was, but only to make sure that you and the rest of the family were safe…I could've just kept listening and I didn't, I promise you."

CC was standing practically nose to nose with him now. "So tell me, Niles…" CC narrowed her eyes as she prepared for her onslaught. Niles closed his eyes in preparation for her worst. "What did it sound like…" CC leaned into his ear and whispered the rest. Niles' eyes popped open.

"Uh….I…uh…" Niles swallowed the lump in his throat.

CC decided that there was an advantage to having Niles over a barrel like this. "Yes…?" She purred at him as her hand drifted 'south' making Niles gasp slightly. "You were saying?"

"CC…" Niles growled deeply. "This isn't the place…for that." Niles looked into her eyes.

He'd lost the ability to charm CC after the birth of their first set of twins. Joseph had explained that the curse, in part because Jeremiah Brightmore refused to 'commit', gave any woman who 'joined and bred' with a Brightmore man a certain level of 'insight' into him and his gifts. It wasn't sexy, but since CC handled her part of the legend so differently than most women would, her 'insights' were particularly strong.

"Now…Brightmore…I want to know what it sounded like…" CC's eyes were dark with desire for him. Even at what would be considered by some to be their 'advanced age' the passion between them was still very intense.

"Like you missed me…it sounded like you wanted me…" Niles paused in a vain attempt to control himself.

"Mmmmmmm," CC continued her assault upon him. "Wanted you? Wanted you to what, Niles?"

Niles' breathing was growing rapid. "Like you wanted me to take you…" he felt the growl rumbling in his chest.

"Then what's stopping you old man?" CC tossed out.

Niles didn't hesitate a moment. He swept her up into his arms and carried her into their home. Neither of them was certain how they shed their clothes but when he finally fulfilled her desire to be 'taken', neither of them cared either.

Niles wasn't the same man he was at 45, but he learned how to better use all his gifts and they grew much stronger over time, as his father said they would. CC had changed quite a bit since that night in the park as well. She was still the strong and powerful woman she'd always been, but that's the woman that Niles loved, desired, counted on…but now she was also a loving, compassionate, and giving woman as well.

Together they raised six children. Lauren and Daniel were their first set of twins. The children Joseph told CC about on the night she and Niles married. About two years later, just after Max and Fran married, CC delivered Matthew. It was nearly a year and a half later when Fran and CC went into labor at the same time; Fran with twins, Eve and Jonah, and CC with Andrew. It was another three years before CC delivered their second set of twins, Jacob and Jeremiah.

Upon his death, at 107, yes longevity for the 'victim' and 'she who joins with him' is a side effect of the curse as well, Joseph made his final confession. Joseph told Niles that he'd known about his desire for CC years before meeting her that day at the mansion. He tried to explain that Niles' abilities were so strong even when he was a child that he knew Niles was the Brightmore to end the curse. In addition, Joseph told them he knew about CC's feelings for Niles, again, well in advance of meeting her. But his certainty that Niles and CC could end the curse for his grandchildren kept him from saying anything to either one of them. Not that they'd have believed him anyway.

As they lay in each other's arms, CC turned to look again into Niles' deep blue eyes. "Niles…how long do you think…" CC couldn't finish.

"How long do I think we'll live?" CC nodded into his chest.

"Even I can't be sure. Dad told me that because I experienced the transition, that my gifts are far stronger than even his. He also told me that I would know when my time came. I can say that I feel no different than I did that night in the park nearly 40 years ago." Niles sighed lightly.

CC whispered softly. "What about me?"

"You're to tenacious to die, Love." Niles kissed her head. "I can't tell you that either, except that unfortunately, I'll know when that time comes as well." Niles sighed. "Dad said that's the worst part of the curse."

CC laughed lightly trying to lighten the mood she'd created. "Your father never saw you covered in hair."

"Are you saying I wasn't handsome as 'the beast?" Niles rolled onto his back and pulled her with him, keeping her on his chest.

CC looked at his handsome face, a little more wrinkled than when she first met him but every bit as handsome, maybe more so. "If I must be honest, you were an incredibly handsome beast, not to mention rather sexy…in an animal husbandry sort of way."

"And you are even more beautiful now than you were then." Niles kissed her warmly and their eyes met. CC had changed as well, since that night in the park. Her hair was snow white instead of the pale blonde and there was a little more of her to love, as Niles would say, but she was still absolutely lovely. "We should try to get some sleep, Love. You know the children will all be here tomorrow." Niles whispered to her.

"Niles, tomorrow is a full moon, is it really a good idea to have all of those Brightmore's in one place?" CC yawned and rested her head on his chest.

"Probably not." Niles pulled the blankets up over them. "But it's our wedding anniversary, we can't very well tell them not to come."

"I love you…beast." CC snuggled into him and laughed lightly.

"I love you too… my beauty." Niles kissed the top of her head and soon they were asleep. And they lived…happily ever after.


End file.
